Guns, Sex, and Power
by checkerboardom
Summary: Mello meets Matt in a club and is instantly attracted to the begoggled dancer but little does he know that Matt is not all that he seems. M/M Yaoi Rated M
1. Revolver

**Name's Matt By The Way.**

* * *

><p>Mello lounged against the leather couch as music blasted through the club, a small smirk on his face as he snapped off another piece chocolate. Rod was sitting next to him, a little brunette hugged up in the large man's lap.<p>

The blonde's eyes roamed the club, looking for his contact. In the mafia everything went together. Drugs, sex, money, power, and drugs went hand in hand. He wrinkled his nose at the latter but tolerated it. Drugs raked in a lot of money.

Which was exactly why his was in this fucking club anyways. Finally he spotted the man they were waiting for just as the club plunged into darkness. His hand went instinctually to the Berretta at his hip.

"Ah Mello, I'm so glad you could make it." The drug porter said as red and yellow light started to flash across the dance stage in the middle of the club. "I took the liberty of providing us with some entertainment tonight before we got down to business."

Mello raised an eyebrow. 'I doubt any of the skanks here would catch my interest.' He thought and his smirk grew. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather get this over with and leave." Mello told the man, who flushed with irritation.

'That's right bitch.' He told the man mentally (he couldn't very well say it out loud, they needed this deal). 'I don't need your sleezy entertainment.'

A slight techno beat started to pulsate throughout the club before guitar's added to the mix and bass thrummed from the speakers. Mello glanced over at the stage and froze as his eyes alighted on the figure on the stage.

Dressed in a tight, long sleeved black and white shirt, blue skinny jeans, black knee high combat boots and black gloves the boy on stage gyrated to the music as Mello watched, his eyes widening slightly.

_My Love's A Revolver_

_My Love's A Revolver_

Blue eyes followed a slim waist as it swayed to the beat before he controlled his mind and looked away. He glared at the sight of the smirking drug trafficker.

_Oops I Guess I Shot Ya_

_My Finger's On The Trigger_

_I Had A Bullet With Your Name On It_

_Click Click_

"I take it you enjoy my choice." The man said and Mello resisted the urge to hit him in his smug fucking mouth. Mello didn't answer, but lounged deeper into the leather couch, legs spread and head tilted down as he stared the man down through his bangs.

'Well Mr Smug Fuck, I can play too.' Biting off another piece of chocolate he was thankful yet again that he wore such tight leather pants (even if they were a bitch to put on in the morning) since they kept his lower regions well in check.

_I'm A Sex Pistol_

_My Love Should Be Illegal_

_Real Deal Baby_

_I'm No Counterfeit_

_Click Click_

Getting up the blonde made his way down to the dance floor, his boots clicking on the neon colored glass as he walked up to the stage. The dancing boy looked Mello straight in the eye, the light allowing the blonde to see through orange tinted goggles for a brief second, and wrapped his right leg around a pole and leaning back so that his breath ruffled the blonde's bangs.

_Line 'em Up_

_Knock 'em Down_

_My Looks Can Kill_

Matt smiled as he smelled chocolate and he winked at the leather clad man before putting his back to the pole, his ass dipping low as he grinded and swayed against the metal rod.

_You're An Accessory To A Murder Cause_

_My Love's A Revolver_

_My Sex Is A Killer_

_Do You Wanna Die Happy?_

_Do You Wanna Die Happy?_

Getting down on all fours he stalked toward the blonde on all fours before sitting on the edge of the stage and brushing his hands through golden locks. Mello hand dipped toward his gun but by the time Mello's hand even inched downward the boy was long gone, his combat boots tapping a rhythm against the stage as he sashayed away.

Mello smirked as he watched that ass walk away. He'd come back. Walking away from the stage he made his way back to his seat and crossed his legs.

"You told my informant you had a new shipment of grass come in." Mello said, getting straight down to business.

_Line 'em Up_

_Knock 'em Down_

_My Looks Can Kill_

_E-O-E-O_

Matt smiled as he watched the blonde go back to his seat. His boss had informed him that he would be entertaining a special guest tonight. He was just happy it was a sexy ass blonde and not some old fuck. Taking the stage stairs he walked across the dance floor, hips moving to the beat, as people parted away from him.

_My Body's Fully Loaded_

_And I Got More Ammo_

No one touched the merchandise. Ever. Matt was special at the club. You touch and you get the shit beat out of you.

Walking up the three metal steps to the platform where the blonde sat he smiled at the two other men there before returning his attention to the blonde and leaning to whisper in his ear.

"I believe we had some unfinished business."

Mello's heart rate picked up as breath ghosted against his ear, nearly causing him to shiver. "You walked away first." He pointed out and Matt pouted.

"You're just worried you won't be able to handle me." Matt replied in a husky whisper as he swayed his hips over the blonde's crotch, his ass barely brushing the other's crotch.

A single blonde eyebrow rose and Mello laughed. "Oh really, are you sure it won't be the other way around?"

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" Matt said and grinded his ass against the blonde's crotch.

Mello hissed and lifted his hands to the brunette's waist as he cursed his tight leather pants to hell. God, his dick was dying.

Matt smirked, as if he could read the blonde's thoughts, and turned around so that he was straddling him.

_Line 'em Up_

_Knock 'em Down_

_My Looks Can Kill_

_E-O-E-O_

_You're An Accessory To A Murder Cause_

Mello hand's tightened on his waist as he pushed the brunette down on his leather clad cock, letting the other feel him through the material. Matt let out a gasp before grinding down harder, his arms looping behind the blonde's neck before dropping his mouth to the pale column.

Mello dropped his head back a little to allow the brunette access as the begoggled boy sucked on his pulse. He let go with a wet pop and licked the spot before latching on again, causing the blonde to hiss.

'Fuck' they thought in unison as the blonde practically dry humped him on his dick while having his neck sucked.

Placing a knee on each side of the blonde's thighs, Matt let go of the other's neck and leaned back to observe his handywork. Pale cheeks were now flushed, blonde hair now slightly ruffled but still insanely nice looking, and Matt could feel the other's need straining against leather pants, pressing against his ass.

'Damn I'm good.' He thought and thrust down onto the blonde. Mello glared at the brunette before pushing him off of his lap and dragging him by his striped shirt to the nearest bathroom without even bothering to excuse himself.

They could fucking wait.

Slamming the door shut with his foot Mello dragged the brunette to his knees. Matt eyed the front of the blonde's pants before looking up to meet cloudy blue eyes.

Fingers quickly untied Mello's pants and the blond groaned as his dick was allowed to breathe. He loved leather but damn they were killer, not to mention a cock block.

"Name's Matt by the way." The brunette said before taking the blonde into his mouth. Mello's head fell back against the wall as he moaned, that wet hot cavern enveloping his heated flesh.

"Mell-o." the blonde replied and Matt smiled around the shaft in his mouth before letting go with a hard suck and a satisfying pop.

"What kind of shit name is that?" Matt asked and the blonde, Mello apparently, glared at him.

"It's my name, now get back to blowing me off." He snapped and Matt laughed.

"Yes, your royal dickness." He took the hard organ back in his mouth and gave it a small bite in revenge for the order. Mello would have slapped him if the brunette hadn't of picked that moment to deep throat him.

"Ah shit, you bitch." He hissed as he felt his knees go weak, clutching at the tiled wall. Matt slipped him out of his mouth to trail kisses down the side of the blonde's dick before sucking on each of his balls.

Mello's fingers tangled in dark locks as he pulled Matt head back up to his tip. The bathroom's door opened to admit two giggling girls (whoops wrong bathroom) and the blonde glared as they gaped at him like a pair of morons.

"What? Haven't seen a dick before?" Mello drawled as Matt's head bobbed on him. His hands tightened in the brunette's hair, telling him not to stop.

The girls flushed and scurried away as the blonde laughed. His attention was brought immediately back to Matt as the brunette deep throated him with a hum vibrating in the back of his throat.

"You're really good at—ah—this, you know?"

Matt didn't reply in any way and continued to suck Mello off until the blonde's back arched off the wall and he shot his seed into the other's throat. His dick twitched as he watched Matt swallow before licking the excess off that had dribbled down the corners of his mouth.

Matt stood up and Mello was peeved to see that the brunette was taller than him. Stupid giant genes. (In all reality Matt was only about two inches taller than the blonde but that didn't stop Mello from getting pissy about it.)

Matt smiled as if he could read the blonde's thoughts yet again and pressed his lips to the blonde's.

"Like the way you taste?" Matt asked before leaving the bathroom. Mello licked the cum from his bottom lip before stalking out of the bathroom, but by the time he went through the door the brunette was nowhere to be seen.

Mello went back to his seat and smiled at the two men who had been waiting on his return. "So, we had a deal to discuss?"

* * *

><p><strong>So I probably shouldn't start a new story while Fire of the Sun is still going but this idea was bugging me. Doesn't have a plot yet so I'm just freelancing it here. <strong>

**Review and you get updates. **


	2. Knife Called Lust

**Warning: This chapter contains graphic content. Viewer discretion is advised.**

**I-D-O-N-O-T-O-W-N-D-E-AT-H-N-O-T-E**

* * *

><p><strong>Knife Called Lust.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I look alive, I'm dead inside. My heart has holes and black blood flows.<strong>

**We'll do some drugs, we'll fall in love and get fucked up while the world just shrugs.**

**With no thought Logically.**

**We're wondering the streets so aimlessly.**

**I hate to see these kids just being put down so painlessly.**

**And people say you dye your hair and wear tight jeans, that doesn't mean**

**That you can't scream, or make loud noise, you got a choice, you have a voice.**

**And just because you showed no love and hate on us**

**You fucked our trust.**

**Now watch we thrust this**

**Knife Called Lust into my Chest until it Bust.**

* * *

><p>Matt scanned and downloaded the files his boss was looking for while jumping on the dumb little brown mushroom in the pixelated world of Mario. A cigarette was hanging from his lips and his feet were resting on the desk in front of him, crossed at the ankles.<p>

A little tune rang out as he completed another level and his pocket vibrated as a text message was alerted. Pausing the game he reached into his pocket and flipped his phone open, glancing at the screen.

"Shit, really?" he asked to the empty room. —.././—/./—.—./—/./—.. D/E/T/E/C/T/E/D

Sitting up he grabbed his laptop and started to scramble his signal. It was already bouncing of numerous tower signals. Tagging the download trail to a random Google server, he memorized the authorization code before shutting it down.

Plugging in a USB that looked like a surfboard he back hacked and found the person that was trailing him before freezing their system and uploading a virus from his USB into ever server within a five mile radius of whoever was trying find him. Then he rerouted them to Friendster.

Take that bitch.

Weaving through the networks, he found the trackers computer easily and turned on the web camera. Then he started to laugh. Well hello Mello, he thought with a snicker.

Then he stopped laughing as realization hit him. Oh no fucking way! Standing up hurriedly he stomped through the base until he reached Alexander's room.

"Alex you sick mother fucker." He yelled storming through the door. Alex looked up with a grin.

"Hello Matt." Alex said and Matt aimed his gun at his boss's head.

"Why didn't you tell me Blondie was the target?" he asked and Alexander frowned before grabbing the gamer's wrist.

Matt suddenly found himself flung across the bed, straddled by the raven haired mafia boss. "Stop pointing that gun if you aren't going to use it." Alexander growled and bit the red-head's neck, almost breaking the pale skin.

Matt breath hitched but he brought the gun back up between them and pointed it at the boss's chest, right at his heart.

There was a click as the safety came off and Alex laughed. "So the dog can bite now can he? You know what happens to dog's that bite their masters?" He paused as Matt tried to buck him off.

"They get punished, Mattie." Alex said and punched Matt in the stomach. The hacker felt his breath rush out of his lungs and no matter how much he gasped it refused to come back. Probably because the other man was pressing down of his chest; restricting the hacker from taking any deep breaths.

"You're cute when you're lying under me panting, you know that? Such a good little bitch." Alexander chuckled and sucked over the bite, causing a groan of pain—and as much as he hated to admit it—pleasure.

Despite the fact that Matt had been working for Alex since he was twelve the boss never got tired of the brunette. Matt's fire never died and unlike many of the other people working for Alex, Matt defied him every chance he got.

As Matt finally regained his ability to breath Alex kissed him harshly, demanding dominance and obedience.

Matt bit him. Leaning up, Alex licked his lips, blood coloring them a dark red, before licking the brunette's lips. The gun that had once been in Matt's hand was flung at the wall, clattering to the floor with Matt's last hopes of escape.

Alex smirked as he saw the fire dim in Matt's eyes and knew that he had won. "Good boy." The twenty seven year old whispered and Matt stared up at the ceiling in silence.

The silence wouldn't last long. It never did. Never had. Never would.

Removing the brunette's clothes Alex bit various parts of the boy's skin as he licked every inch of skin he could reach.

Matt had long ago learned to block himself away from what was happening to him. That was when Alex decided that he needed to drag the boy back. Back from solitude and to the hell that the mafia boss had established for him.

Plus he was peeved at the little stunt Matt had pulled at the club, blowing that fucking blonde in the bathroom. Matt was his, always would be, but apparently the hacker needed a reminder.

Once the gamer was naked, Alex reached into the nightstand and grabbed the blade he kept there. Matt's mind closed itself off. Going back to memories he had of when his mother was alive, before his dad had given him to Alex as a way to pay off debt.

Matt had never mattered to his father and he couldn't bring himself to cry when Alex had put a bullet through the man's head.

A whimper escaped Matt as the blade of the knife sliced through his skin, the image of his mother's smile blurring as the pain brought him back to the present. Concentrating on another memory, this time of the ice-cream shop down the block from the apartment he and his mother had lived in.

He would always get chocolate brownie chunk and his mother would get mint chocolate. Even though they didn't have a lot of money they would get a scoop of ice cream every week.

Alex frowned down at his little toy. "Come on Mattie. Come and play." He said before stabbing the knife into the boy's leg. Matt came back with a scream and his back arched in pain. Biting his lip the brunette took deep breaths through his nose as Alex licked at the wound.

Once Matt had called him a vampire and the man had just laughed before patting his head. That was when Alex had treated him like a brother instead of a fuck toy he could abuse at his pleasure.

Pressing his fingers into the blood on Matt's thigh Alex drew his name in cursive on the pale skin before coating his fingers in the red liquid.

Spreading Matt's legs he pressed two finger in all the way and the gamer made a sound between a choke and a keen. Alex latched onto his throat again as he thrust his fingers in and out before added another.

He didn't wait long for Matt to adjust before removing his fingers and positioning himself at the eighteen-year-old's entrance.

"Scream for me Mattie boy." Alex growled into his ear before pushing in one sharp thrust. Matt screamed.

Setting a quick pace Alex pounded into the leash body beneath him. He still had the knife and as he thrust into the gamer he put it to use on the boy's skin.

Cuts and lines soon formed words but the one that Alex liked the most was the word "bitch" carved on Matt's left hip.

Dropping the knife on the floor beside the bed, out of the brunette's reach, he pushed a finger into the brunette's torn entrance and Matt's scream from earlier sounding like a soft yell in comparison.

Alex smiled and pulled away Matt's goggles so that he could see those wonderful tear-filled blue eyes. They were a dark royal blue and they seemed to glitter as tears spilled down the boy's cheeks. Alex licked them away.

The mafia boss grabbed Matt's hip with his free hand and continued to thrust into him. When his movements became erratic and faster, the brunette knew he was close.

With a moan Alex slid out of the gamer and dragged the boy by his hair down to his cock. Matt sucked him until Alexander released, shooting cum into the back of his throat.

"Good boy," Alex patted his head. "Now swallow."

Matt glared and spit what was in his mouth in Alex's face. The mafia boss retaliated by punching the brunette in the jaw.

Matt's world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>I just don't know…<strong>


	3. Remember The Name

**Sorry for being late. I promise I'll update Fire of the Sun whenever I get the chapter written. I've hit a block in that area.**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember The Name<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill<strong>

**Fifteen percent concentrated power of will**

**Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain**

**And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!**

* * *

><p>Mello nibbled on his chocolate bar as he tracked whoever the fuck had tried to crack his systems. Stupid fucks didn't know who they were messing with. All of it was too easy. I mean really you would think that they would have a better—!<p>

"The Fuck?" The chocolate bar fell from between the blondes teeth as the line he had been following **(1) **scrambled before splitting off into multiple viral threads that routed to separate towers.

Picking on a random thread he followed it while setting the two other laptops next to him on following the others.

The fuck was using one of them. And he was going to find out which. Suddenly the lead he was following dead-ended on a picture of a cat in a birthday hat and sunglasses. Haha real funny.

The laptop to his right beeped an alert and he focused on that. Suddenly the screen went black and a typing bar flashed before words appeared.

TAKE THAT BITCH ;)

The his screen went back to normal but this time it was in a gaming site. The other two laptops shut down after making a keening sound that gave him a headache.

Shit, he really didn't want to know what it meant when a computer screamed.

At least he knew which unit of the mafia he was going to blow up now. There were four unit of the mafia in New York. The Disciples from Manhattan, his own unit—The Angels—form The Bronx, The Brooklyn Tigers, The Jets from Queens, and finally the Staten Island Dragons.

The unit that had been hacking his files were the Disciples. Well time for them to bow down to the Angels again.

Thinking over the plan that was already forming in his mind he went to find Rod. He retrieved his chocolate bar and snapped a chunk off.

* * *

><p><strong>He doesn't need his name up in lights<strong>

**He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic**

**He feels so unlike everybody else, alone**

**In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him**

**But fuck em, he knows the code**

**It's not about the salary**

**It's all about reality and making some noise**

**Making the story - making sure his clique stays up**

* * *

><p>Matt sat up straight with a wince as he noticed something on the security camera footage. It was nothing but a blur really but he had still caught it. Typing I a command to let his access the footage controls he swiveled the camera around until he caught sight of a familiar blond bob. No fudging way!<p>

He frowned. Why was it that the blonde kept popping up on him?

Alex noticed his concentration and looked over. The whore in his lap pouted but the boss ignored her.

"What's up Mattie _boy_?" He asked, dragging out the last word. Matt's shifted uncomfortably but didn't show any other signs that the term of affection bothered him. Alexander frowned and pushed the slut off his lap.

Matt scowled at the older man as he stalked closer to where the gamer was sitting. Switching the focus off the blonde (who was working on breaking into their air duct system) Matt looked back at the screens, refusing to meet the other's eyes.

Like a good little whipped puppy, Alex thought.

"Come on, bro. You're not still mad at me about our disagreement earlier are you?" He asked, leaning down until his chin rested on the brunette's head.

Wrapping his arms around the boy in a mock gesture of comfort one of his hands came up to grasp the hacker's neck. He squeezed a little to remind Matt who was the master in the situation.

"I'm not your brother, Alex. So stop pretending, you fucking sadist." Matt snapped at him. Alexander chuckled.

"But I've taken you in and kept you safe. You're like family to me Mattie."

"Yeah because family member fuck each other." Matt hissed and the hand around his throat tightened until he gasped.

"Incest baby bro, incest." Alex released him.

"Sadist."

"Masochist." Alex replied over his shoulder as he walked back to the couch.

Matt hid a smile. Dumb fuck hadn't even noticed that he hadn't answered his question.

* * *

><p><strong>Who the hell is he anyway?<strong>

**He never really talks much**

**Never concerned with status but still leaving them star struck**

**Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact**

**That many misjudge him because he makes a living from writing raps**

**Put it together himself, now the picture connects**

**Never asking for someone's help, or to get some respect**

**He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach**

**And now it all unfolds, the skill of an artist**

* * *

><p>Mello made sure his gun was on safety before he stuck it in the back of his belt and climbed into the air duct. He didn't need to go far, really all he was doing was planting a gas bomb.<p>

He set the time ten minutes and made sure the detonator was on the same signal. The rest of the squad that Rod had sent with him were waiting at the entrance to the shaft. He glared at them before snapping out commands.

"Mike, Rickey, you two are sniping the upper storey windows. Any movement, shoot. The rest of you, flip them off before passing any windows so you don't end up with a bullet in your skull. You five, your going in first and I'll be following with four more. Don't shoot your team members unless necessary."

They all nodded and Mello smirked. "One last thing, leave the boss to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard<strong>

**It seems like he's never got time**

**Because he writes every note and he writes every line**

**And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind**

**It's like a design is written in his head every time**

**Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme**

**And those motherfuckers he runs with,**

**The kids that he signed?**

**Ridiculous, without even trying**

* * *

><p>Matt checked to see if the his gun was still in his boot as he watched the blonde and nine others bust through the entrance to their base. It was and he could feel the switchblade in his pocket.<p>

Alex sat up in alarm as gunshots rang out. The whore on his lap started to look around frantically before clinging to the boss.

Nowhere to run bitch, Matt thought as she whimpered in fear. This was the mafia, you'd think she'd grow some balls.

Matt chuckled. Oops.

Alex glared at him before signaling the men that were in the room to guard the door.

Turning away from the older man he tracked down the blonde's cell phone number and sent him a text.

He didn't know why he was helping but he was. Tapping into the unit member's phones he set their ringtones off.

Alex thought that he was a dog he could kick around but the stupid fucker never remembered that dogs could bite back. Payback was a bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten percent prone, twenty percent aim, <strong>

**Fifteen KDR staying the same, **

**Five percent Qucikscope, fifty ****ain't, **

**One hundred fuckers camp in the game.**

* * *

><p>Mello cursed as his cell buzzed in his pocket. He couldn't ignore it since it might be a member of the squad telling him something important. It better be something important, as he looked around a corner and shot before ducking out of sight.<p>

Unknown Listing: Light's out in 20 Shoot the sound. Good luck ;)

Who the fuck…?

The building was plunged into darkness and sound erupted as ringtones and shots sounded. Listening carefully she shot toward the sound of "Soldier" by Eminem and smirked as he heard the familiar sound of a bullet punching through flesh.

The light's flashed back on as soon as the last target got shot and Mello found himself standing in front of a pair of double doors.

It's a trap, he thought, but his eyes widened as gunshots rang out behind the door. Busting through, he almost tripped over some big thug. Looking around he spotted the brunette—from the fucking club?— having a glaring contest with a black haired man. The boss. Both of them had their guns aimed at each other's heads.

Mello's men swiftly took care of the rest of the people in the room, leaving the boss, and now the brunette, for him to take care of.

Neither man looked over at the blonde walked up, his boots tapping against the floor.

"Took you long enough." Matt said, not looking at Mello. Alex scowled.

"Sorry got held up by some stupid fuck texting me." Mello quipped before pulling out his gun and pointing it at Alex's head.

The mafia boss didn't look away from the brunette though. Mello scowled and clicked off the safety.

"Stupid bitch." Alex snapped and Matt winced even though he tried not to.

Mello shot the Mafia boss in the head.

Matt watched as his "brother" fell to the ground and felt blood splatter his cheek. Fucking gross!

Mello turned his gun on him as Matt made to wipe it away.

"Give me a reason not to kill you." The blonde hissed and Matt smiled.

"I give good head." he said with a seductive smile.

Mello's finger twitched on the trigger.

"Okay, okay jeez. I helped you out okay, so that's got to count for something." Matt dropped his gun on the ground. "And I'm unarmed."

Mello really wanted to shoot him, he really, REALLY did. But something told him not to. The dancer could be useful. Plus he would bet his chocolate (okay maybe not his chocolate) that Matt was the person that had shut the lights and set the phones off. If Matt could hack then that'd be taking some of the work out of the blonde's hands.

"Fine but I won't hesitate to shoot you if you fuck with me." Mello warned him and Matt pouted.

"And here I thought you liked me." the gamer said with a smirk as he brought a cigarette to his lips. He blew a smoke ring as he walked past the blonde.

Mello glared at his back. What the fuck had he just gotten himself into?

* * *

><p><strong>This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill<strong>

**Fifteen percent concentrated power of will**

**Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain**

**And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! As always, review! ^^<strong>


	4. Sympathy for the Devil

**I-D-O-N-O-T-O-W-N-D-E-A-T-H-N-O-T-E**

* * *

><p><strong>Sympathy for the Devil<strong>

* * *

><p>Matt's phone, PSP, Gameboy, and two laptops were all confiscated before they set off for the Angel's base. Mello rode his motorcycle, Matt was cooped up with some thug in an Audi, and the gamer's car was driven by another one of Mello's mafia members. Of course the man was given proper warning before Matt even thought about giving up his keys.<p>

"If I see any difference in the state of my car, so much as a scuff mark, I'll shoot your ears off, chop off you dick and shove it down your throat." He gave the wide-eyed man a sweet small before dropping the keys in his hand. Mello had bit his lip to hold back a laugh.

When they got close to the base Matt was blindfolded—which was really unnecessary since he knew the place inside and out already from all the research Alex had commanded him to do. They didn't need to know that though.

Relying on his other senses to identify his surrounding he noted the smell of alcohol, the rumble of motorcycles (not a purr like Mello's, so they were probably Harleys), and the crunch of gravel underfoot. They had been near Tremont when he had been blindfolded so he was fairly sure they had reached the base.

What confirmed this was the gravel that crunched and shifted under his boots. He knew that there was gravel near the side entrance of the base. From there they walked up two flights of stairs, while Matt formed his mental map. If the map was accurate they would be reaching the main gathering room in a couple of yards.

* * *

><p><strong>Please allow me to introduce myself<strong>

**I'm a man of wealth and taste**

**I've been around for a long, long year**

**Stole many a man's soul and faith**

* * *

><p>Mello watched the hacker out of the corner of his eye as they reached the room where Rod would be waiting. For some reason he was having a hard time connecting the hacker with the dancer from the club the first time they had met.<p>

He knew of course that they were the same person. Matt was the dancer who had given him a blowjob, as well as a hacker who had helped them out with the elimination of the Disciples. That part still puzzled the blonde. Why would Matt help kill off his friends?

Brushing the thoughts to the side Mello opened the door and walked to his usual seat on the couch, grabbing a chocolate bar that he kept on the table not a foot away.

Rod was leaning against a wall, arms folded and waiting for his report, but first things first, Mello had to eat his chocolate. Anyone else and they would have been shot for making the man wait, but he made an exception for the blonde.

Instead he turned to the other men that had gone with Mello, all of whom had lived except three, which had been shot. He raised an eyebrow at the blindfolded man stuck between Jeff and Mike.

"Who's this?"

Mello looked over toward Matt and eyed him up and down before biting off another piece of chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong>Pleased to meet you<strong>

**Hope you guess my name**

**But what's puzzling you**

**Is the nature of my game**

* * *

><p>"His name's Matt." Matt heard from who he guessed was Mello.<p>

"Really?" There was the deep voice again, this time closer. He felt a hand reach up and grab his blindfold and closed his eyes before it was removed. The hacker to adjust to the light, which was a lot easier considering his goggles acted like replacement sunglasses.

Matt smiled at Rod Ross, whose real name was Dwhite Gordon by the way, and grinned. "Hiya,"

Rod looked back at Mello. "Where'd you get this kid?"

"He helped with the mission so I decided to introduce him. Plus he's a hacker."

"I also happen to be Mello's new sex buddy." Matt said, causing Mello to freeze, chocolate half-way to his mouth.

"The fuck?" he asked sharply glaring at Matt who seemed to not care that almost every person in the room now either wanted to hit him or shoot him.

"No Mells, you fuck." Matt said in a dead serious tone. Suddenly Ross began to laugh, a sharp bark that caused everyone to jump.

"Seems like you finally found someone that could leave you speechless." Rod told Mello. Mello glared even harder at Matt who simply blinked at his once, innocently.

* * *

><p><strong>Just as every cop is a criminal<strong>

**And all the sinners saints**

**As heads is tails**

**Just call me Lucifer**

**'Cause I'm in need of some restraint**

* * *

><p>Matt was sitting on a couch in a dingy little apartment near Clinton Street. Apparently it was Mello's apartment, which Rod had ordered the blonde allow him to stay in. Mello hadn't been too happy; in fact he'd offered to shoot Matt to get him out of their—his—hair.<p>

Rod had denied the request though, his reasoning for putting them together being this: Matt could be a valuable asset to them, he was from a rival gang and therefore untrustworthy despite any help he had provided earlier, Mello had brought him here so he was responsible, and to seal the deal, Rod didn't trust anyone else to be able to keep hacker in line as well as watch him for any signs of deceptiveness.

So for once Mello had to grit his teeth and shut up.

It was just added fun to Matt, as he honestly didn't care who he was stuck with as a babysitter since he had been given his phone, games, laptops and car back after each item had been checked. He had already moved the trackers that they had placed on the devices. (How stupid did they think he was?)

Mello walked from the bathroom in black t-shirt and pants. "Hey you." He called to Matt while taking a chocolate bar from the fridge.

"I'm going to assume you're talking to me." Matt replied, his voice muffled in the cushions of the couch he was splayed across.

You know what they say about assuming.

"Who else would I be talking to?" Mello asked and Matt shrugged.

"A cockroach? I'm sure there are a couple _hundred_ in this dump."

"Hmmm I haven't noticed any."

"And when exactly are you ever here?" Matt muttered.

"Not often, so I'm setting up some rules for you staying here. Number one, do not touch my chocolate unless you want to die. Don't go in my room—you can sleep on the couch. Pick up after yourself and don't rummage through anything that's not yours."

Matt snorted. "Is that all?"

Mello just glared at him.

* * *

><p><strong>So if you meet me<strong>

**Have some courtesy**

**Have some sympathy, and some taste**

**Use all your well-learned politesse**

**Or I'll lay your soul to waste**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

* * *

><p>"You look like a girl with your hair tied up like that."<p>

The comment was flippant, said into the empty air and expecting no response. It got one anyways.

"Excuse me?" Mello said whipping his head around to face Matt, who was sitting on the couch playing Super Mario Bros. They had been room-mates for around a month now and the blonde had quickly learned to ignore Matt unless he needed something. Like the files of another Mafia branch, or the security key to the US Government's Weapons Research database.

"You look like a girl when your hair is in a ponytail." Yep Mello had heard him right.

Before the gamer could even turn his head the remote was shot from his hands, the bullet whispering just past his shoulder, and Mello pistol whipped him.

Matt fell to the ground and sat up, rubbing his reddening cheek. "What the hell are you getting upset about?"

Mello gun was pointed at him as the blonde stalked closer, eyes screaming murder.

"You called me a girl, you stupid fuck?" he snapped

"No I said you _looked_ like a girl." Was the reply before Matt yelped as a bullet punched into the floor beside his head. Luckily they were on the ground floor.

"You're insane." The gamer said and kicked Mello's feet out from under him. The blonde landed on his ass with a thud. Matt punched him in the jaw. "That's for my controller."

"You piece of shit!" Mello yelled before lunging at Matt, punching and kicking. The gamer blocked most of the hits but that didn't stop Mello from grinning with joy whenever one connected.

By the time the blonde calmed down he was strattling Matt while the gamer glared with dark blue eyes. His goggles had been knocked off during their fight, bouncing across the carpeted floor until they thunked into the wall.

"Get off of me, you psycho." Matt snapped but Mello stayed put.

"You fucking started it." Mello said and unintentionally wiggled his hips. Matt gasped.

"And I'm finishing it, now get off." Matt voice was sharp but Mello had noticed the gasp from earlier. Shifting his hips intentionally this time he smirked at the hardness he felt against his ass.

"Getting excited are we?" Mello asked, voice low and husky. Matt flushed and tried to push Mello off but the blonde grabbed his wrists and pushed them back down above Matt's head.

He leaned down and licked the gamer's neck. "You sure you want me to get off?"

"Yes!" Suddenly Mello was once again on his ass as the bathroom door slammed shut behind a trembling Matt.

Mello looked at the door confused.

What just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me baby, what's my name<strong>

**Tell me honey, baby guess my name**

**Tell me baby, what's my name**

**I tell you one time, you're to blame**

* * *

><p><strong>This whole chapter feels like a piece of crap to me but it was necessary in some unfathomable way. <strong>

**Tell me what you think? **


	5. I'm A Slave For You

**I-D-O-N-O-T-O-W-N-D-E-A-T-H-N-O-T-E**

* * *

><p>Mello picked up Matt's goggles from the ground and held them for a second before tossing them onto the couch. Matt had started the argument so he had no right to be upset. But why did Mello feel guilty? Like he was the cause for Matt's feelings? He hadn't done shit to the hacker and yet the brunette had run off and shut himself away in the bathroom.<p>

Whatever the hell was going on with the gamer he didn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a Slave For You<strong>

**All you people look at me like I'm a little boy. **

**Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world. **

**Always saying little boy don't step into the club. **

**Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love.**

* * *

><p>As the song pumped from the speaker Matt started his hips swaying to the beat. A tilt of the shoulder, and outstretched leg, a wandering hand. Everything was done to make eyes follow, devour, and lust over. Every movement had a purpose but no plan.<p>

Spotting his client he looked him straight in the eyes and blew a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares? <strong>

**All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there. **

**I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. **

**I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it**

* * *

><p>The crowd went wild as he danced. This was his playing field, his place of business. He didn't bother with specific moves he just felt the music and worked with it.<p>

Swaying his hips he strutted across the stage flitting his eyes across the men in the crowd with an encouraging smile.

He made his way to the pole in the center of the runway like platform and two girls joined him on their own poles.

Dropping down with his back to the pole, fingers wrapping around the cold metal, he spread his legs and bucked his hips a little making sure to catch his client's eye.

Sitting forward he put his chin in his hands and laid there, raised up on his elbows before giving a short loud moan and turning on his back.

Off came the gloves, his teeth grasping the tip of his index finger and pulling the material off sensually slow. He repeated the process with the other glove before standing up and tucking them in the waistband of the back of his jeans.

* * *

><p><strong>Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, <strong>

**(I just wanna dance next to you) **

**To another time and place.**

* * *

><p>Grabbing the pole in one hand he circled it twice before hopping up and flipping himself upside down, his knees keeping him in place. Wiggling his fingers at the man he was going to be entertaining later he leaned up and turned on the pole, unhooking his legs so he could spread them again.<p>

Bending his knees he wrapped them around the pole again and dropped down, the metal slithering against the back of his shirt.

Once he was back on the ground he swept his legs around before once again climbing the pole, only this time he hooked one knee around it once he reached the top, stretched the other leg out, and leaned down while running his hands over his thighs, waist and stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>I really wanna dance, tonight with you. <strong>

**I just can't help myself**

**I really wanna do what you want me to. **

**I just feel I let myself go**

* * *

><p>Mello watched from a tinted window of the second floor of the club as Matt danced. The owner of the club walked up and offered him a drink. It was a chocolate martini. When Mello raised an eyebrow the man just laughed.<p>

"Matt said you liked chocolate so I order you something with chocolate. It's a Godiva Martini."

Mello accepted the glass but only took a small sip before sitting it on the ledge and turning his attention back to the stage.

"He's a good dancer, Matty. His mom worked here before she got sick and would bring him here during closed hours to watch her practice. Marlene was an old family friend of mine, kind of like a sister to me."

"How'd he get into dancing?" Mello asked, watching as Matt dropped down a shook his ass at the crowd.

"His mother originally, but when she died he came here most of the time to just get away from home. His father never liked him much and so I started worrying when he stopped visiting. The other dancers worried too; they liked their little student. He came back when he was fifteen and started working unofficially as a waiter and when he turned eighteen he started working as a dancer." Andrew, the club owner, leaned against the ledge as well and watched the stage.

"Do you know anything about a guy named Alex?" Mello asked and instantly notice a shift in attitude in the other man.

"Yeah, he's Matt boyfriend and probably the reason he dropped off the grid for so long. Never liked him, he was way too_ nice_."

"Nice?"

"Yeah, overly so. Like he was hiding something. He'd say little things that set Matt on edge, made him loose his focus. I'm just glad he's out of the picture, although I'll have to keep an eye on you now." The words were said lightly but there was a warning underneath.

"No you don't, I'm not with Matt." Mello said in a sharp tone. Andrew raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, sure, but remember that Matt's like family to me. I don't take well to people fucking with my family." Andrew said and patted Mello's shoulder before leaving.

_I'm not fucking with him, not eve fucking him._ _Well, not yet_, Mello thought with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now) <strong>

**I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. **

**I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah) **

**I'm not trying to hide it. **

**Like that**

* * *

><p><strong>What'd yah think. I know it's short but I wanted to explain Matt's dancing a little bit. Also speeking of Matt's dancing. Who can resist Matt while he's sliding in a pole. Mello want's to eff him into the ground. XD<strong>

**Leave a reveiw or no updates for you!**


	6. CloseR

**I NO OWN DEATH NOTE! *pouts*( If I did you wouldn't read it because the drawings would look like shit.)**

**The song 'Closer' is by Nine Inch Nails just in case you want to listen while you read. I highly recommend.**

* * *

><p><strong>Closer<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why do you like dancing so much?"<p>

Matt was so shocked by the question he almost fell off the pole he was currently spinning on. Andrew had given him permission to use one of the private rooms to practice in since the actual practice room was getting its floors redone. The club owner had agreed and Mello (having nothing better to do and under orders from Rod) tagged along. The blonde had been lounging in one of the black armchairs, gnawing on a candy bar for the last thirty minutes.

Waiting until his momentum came to a stop he placed his feet on the ground after unwinding himself from the pole and grabbed a towel off the chair beside Mello.

Even though he was in his practice clothes (black short-shorts, a black tank top with the words 'Mario was my first blowjob' printed across the chest, black boots with a red M on the calves, and his elbow length black gloves) it was still a lot of work pole dancing and he ended up hot and sweaty when he was finished.

Rubbing down his legs he made sure Mello got a good look at his ass just for the fun of it before straightening up.

"Because it's fun and I like it." He said, replying to the blonde's question.

"Hanging upside down on a pole doesn't look like much fun. It looks like a dumb ass way to kill yourself." Mello said and snapped another piece off his chocolate bar.

Matt smirked and pulled Mello up, much to the blonde's shock. Dragging the blonde to the pole he wrapped his leg around it and leaned forward to kiss the blonde's neck.

"A lot of things can be fun once you try them." He said and licked the other's neck. Mello shivered.

Going to the switches on the wall he shut off the lights and turned on the neons surrounding the tinted glass covering the walls. The effect was strangely erotic as it reflected everything in the room and the colors faded to different ones every couple seconds.

Setting up another pole beside the first one he switched on the stereo and pouted as Mello walked straight back to his seat.

"I'm not getting on that thing." Mello said and Matt sighed.

"I guess I'll just have to use them both." Matt said in a disappointed tone before spinning around the pole twice and pulling himself up. Making sure he had a firm grasp with his knees and calves he reached out with his hands and grabbed the other pole. His gloves helped him keep his grip as he suspended his weight between the two metal rods.

One leg came up slowly before lowering back down with the flat of his foot against the pole. The other followed suit until both booted feet were pressed long ways against the metal. Pushing off a little to get moment he used his arms to balance his weight until he was upside down on the opposite pole.

The stereo clocked before a new song started.

Matt his knees once more around the pole he put his hands to the floor and lowered himself to the ground. He stood up and swayed to the music, moving around the pole but not actually climbing it.

Leaning down he ran a hand down his outstretched leg before dropping gracefully to the floor beside the pole and sweeping his legs out so he was laying on his stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>You let me violate you, <strong>

**You let me desecrate you**

**You let me penetrate you,**

**You let me complicate you**

* * *

><p>Arching his back, his ass rose in the air until he was on his knees, head down and arms outstretched. Sitting up he grabbed the pole and pulled himself halfway up the metal rod before wrapping a leg around each and beckoning Mello over.<p>

When the blonde was close enough to touch Matt leaned forward to whisper to sing in his ear.

"_I want to fuck you like an animal."_

Mello's eyes widened as the words seemed to shoot straight to his cock. Holy fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to feel you from the inside<strong>

**I want to fuck you like an animal**

**My whole existence is flawed**

**You get me closer to god**

* * *

><p>Getting down and pulling his goggles around his neck Matt strutted around the pole until he was standing right in front of the blonde and slid to his knees. It reminded Mello of the first night they had met but this time he wanted so much more than a blowjob.<p>

Grabbing the blonde's hips Matt nuzzled the front of Mello's pants before looking up at him with dark lusty blue eyes.

"You want to fuck me?" he asked innocently fingers tapping lightly against the blonde's hips.

* * *

><p><strong>You can have my isolation, <strong>

**You can have the hate that it brings**

**You can have my absence of faith,**

**You can have my everything**

* * *

><p>Standing up Matt stepped back so that the pole was between them and wrapped his leg around Mello's waist. He leaned so that their lips barely brushed and Mello tasted cinnamon.<p>

"You want to fuck me so hard I scream. You want to hear me beg and see me writhing in ecstasy."

Mello wanted to fucking devour the brunette like he was chocolate covered. He was about to say so but Matt closed the distance between them and pulled the blonde into a hungry kiss that the blonde soon dominated.

Like fuck he was handing the reins to this tease. He'd be aching all night while the brunette laughed.

Pulling Matt around the pole he pressed the Brunette back against the metal and explored his mouth like it was a cave of lost treasure. The cinnamon he had tasted earlier was more pronounced, sending an odd thrill through the blonde at the spice's strong flavor.

It mixed so well with chocolate.

Breaking the kiss he bit Matt's bottom lip before running his tongue over the dancer's neck. Sucking on the pale column, he shivered at the noise Matt made and how the brunette's finger tangled in his hair.

"Haha…I would have never guessed you liked to suck Mells." Matt panted and Mello bit him with a low growl.

"I'm not getting down on my fucking knees." Mello said glaring at him and Matt smirked.

"Of course, of course, only I can do that." The dancer said.

"Shut up." Mello said and kissed him again, grabbing Matt's hips and rubbing their groins together. Turning the brunette around, he sucked on three of his fingers before slipping them into Matt's shorts and pressing one fully into Matt's entrance.

"Holy shit." They both said. Matt was so tight, his warm entrance wrapping around the blonde's finger like heated silk. If the brunette wasn't such a cock tease Mello might've believed he was a virgin. Maybe.

Pulling the finger out he pushed it back in, curling it a little and making the dancer moan. "How about I finger fuck you for the rest of this song?" Mello asked and Matt gave him a small smile. This was a long song.

"Go ahead, I doubt you can make me come." Matt moaned as another finger was added.

Mello cocked his head to the side. Oh really? "What do I get if I can?" he asked/purred, thrusting his fingers in and out of the brunette's tight hole.

"You get to fuck me until we both collapse." Matt said and whined as Mello removed his finger. The blonde pretended to think the offer over for a bit, enjoying the frustrated sounds Matt made.

"Alright." He said and shoved his fingers back into Matt's entrance.

"YOU EVIL MOTHERFUCKER!" Matt shouted shaking as pleasure jolted through him.

Mello had been avoiding the brunette's prostate the whole time but slammed his fingers against the dancer's prostate on the first thrust.

Scissoring his finger's he stretched Matt before adding the third and final finger. Matt's grip on the pole tightened and he pushed back on the digits, taking them in farther.

Mello groaned as the dancer milked his finger, the muscles clenching and squeezing around the digits. He imagined what it would feel like to have his cock buried in the heated passage and felt his pants tighten further.

"How's this for finger fucking?" he asked and Matt replied by clenching his muscles around his fingers and Mello cursed.

"Tease." The blonde hissed and Matt gave a breathy chuckle.

"Not half-bad, but I'm still not coming."

Mello could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Guess I'll just have to try harder." He replied before thrusting his fingers in all the way to his knuckles.

Matt threw back his head and keened.

"Oh fuck…more!" he cried and it was Mello's turn to smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to fuck you like an animal<strong>

**I want to feel you from the inside**

**I want to fuck you like an animal**

**My whole existence is flawed**

**You get me closer to god**

* * *

><p>;)<p> 


	7. Move Your Body

**This chapter now has a song. Woot! :D**

**Death Note? Pfft, not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Move Your Body<strong>

* * *

><p>Mello stroked his index finger against Matt's prostate while thrusting his fingers in and out. His rhythm would vary from slow to fast and rough, the differences in friction making the dancer's gut clench.<p>

Matt wanted more. _He needed more._ God nothing had ever felt like this. Before it was painful, but never pleasurable, unless Alex took pity on him. But that almost never happened. With Mello it was raw _sensation._ Feeling Mello inside of him, stroking and thrusting was driving him insane. It was killing him in a wonderful way.

Rolling his hips he sighed as the change in positioned pushed those maddening fingers in farther. Mello sucked on Matt's neck and pressed all three fingers against his prostate again before circling the bundle of nerves with one finger as the others worked the rest of the dancer's tight passage.

As Matt's started to grind back against Mello more, practically fucking himself on the blonde's fingers, said blonde pulled them out and circled the ring of muscles around the dancer's entrance playfully, barely pushing a fingertip in before pulling back out.

Matt whined and glared at him over his shoulder. "You said you were going to finger fuck me blondie, not play with me." The hacker pushed back against the fingers, trying to get them to return.

Mello narrowed his eyes at him and pushed his fingers back in, setting the same pace he had begun with and smirking at the string of curses he got in reward.

Matt's breaths grew labored and just as the song ended his walls clenched around the blonde's fingers as his climax rushed through him. Continuing to work his fingers as the dancer orgasmed Mello felt Matt shaking as his cum coated the inside of his shorts.

_Oh well Blondie can buy me new ones_, Matt thought

When Mello removed his fingers Matt whined at the loss and his hold on the pole tightened keeping himself up.

"I guess…you…won the bet." Matt said with a small smile and Mello smirked and pulled Matt up to him, hands holding the gamer's hips.

Kissing him, he spread the dancer's legs and pressed his knee between them. Matt pushed back on him, his ass rubbing against the blonde's clothed dick.

* * *

><p><strong>Rub it right up <strong>

**Against my body**

**Take my body; make it yours **

**We're gonna light this room on fire**

**Yeah you and I will burn it up tonight **

**The two of us are gonna fuel this fire**

**No way in hell we're slowing down tonight**

* * *

><p>Reaching back the dancer tangled his fingers in golden locks, deepening the kiss. Matt loved the fact that Mello tasted like chocolate. It was no wonder since he was always nibbling on a chocolate bar.<p>

Mello looked straight ahead as Matt's kissed him staring down his reflection in the mirror. Running a hand up Matt's flat stomach he felt Matt underneath his touch and watched as his mirror image copied it. He wondered.

Switching his gaze to Mirror Matt he ended the kiss and latched onto the brunette's shoulder, biting and sucking all the while watching Matt in the mirror. The brunette's head was thrown back against his shoulder, chest rising and falling quickly as he panted for breath and his hair was lanky, just starting to curl a little.

Matt turned around, effectively cutting off Mello's view of the mirrored glass, and started to unlace the blonde's pants. When Mello's member was free of its leather confines Matt walked away.

Mello mind seemed to stop. _What?_

"Matt, get your ass back over here, you fucking cock tease!" Mello snapped but Matt only shimmied out of his ruined shorts and climbed back up the pole. He returned to the same position as before, one leg wrapped around each pole, except this time he bent forward and placed his hands firmly on the ground.

Mello eyes widened and a nearly imperceptible groan/growl rumbled in his throat. Yes, Matt was tease. But he was a sexy tease and Mello was going to fuck him so hard he was going to forget his name.

"Are you just going to stand there and look or fuck me. Really Mells—oh shit!" Matt words were cut off as Mello entered him in one quick thrust. His arms trembled and he winced.

"Could've given me a warning." Matt said and Mello smirked. However the smirk left when Matt purposely squeezed his walls around him, dragging out a gasping moan from the blonde.

Taking hold of the dancer's hip he slid out before thrust back in and hitting Matt's sweet spot. From there he set a fast pace to which Matt reciprocated, pushing back against him at just the right times to drive him crazy.

The only sounds in the room were their harsh breaths and under that the sound of flesh meeting flesh.

* * *

><p><strong>And just for fun you take your tongue and run it over my lip<strong>

**You gotta love the way he does it for the hell of it**

**We're in positions that most people only say they know**

**You've got your hand right on a landmine ready to blow**

* * *

><p>Matt's mind was fogged over with lust but he still felt a sweet satisfaction that his plan had worked. He hadn't been exactly sure if fucking while on two strip poles was possible but it was working. Each time Mello thrust gravity pushed him down onto the blonde dick even more, filling him more than the last thrust.<p>

His hands clenched into fist on the floor as Mello's fingers traced the carved word on his hip. His mind went back to his last time with Alex and he shuddered involuntarily. He was Alex's bitch but Alex was dead, so what was he?

He dragged his mind from the memory and looked at the wall in front of him, gasping at the sight.

There was something surreal about _seeing_ yourself get fucked and _feeling _it at the same time. He looked into the mirror and caught Mello's eye. Royal blue met aquamarine for a long moment before Matt spoke in a husky voice.

"More, Mells. Harder, faster…more." It became a sort of chant as Mello pounded into him faster until Matt was shouting the words. If possible Mello got harder, giving Matt all he had, his breaths coming in short pants.

One of Mello's traced down from Matt hip and took hold of the dancer cock stroking slower at first. Matt bit his lip to keep a moan in as heat pooled in his stomach from the feel of Mello inside him and the hand around him.

The trembling feeling in his stomach from earlier came back and combined with the heat that was currently pooling inside of him both curling around each other in a way that took his breath away.

_Is this what it's like to enjoy sex?_ He thought hazily before all thoughts were wiped from his mind as his second orgasm of the day crashed over him.

"Oh fuck!" Mello said breathlessly as Matt's seed coated his hand and his walls clenched impossibly tight around his aching member.

Mello continued to thrust until he reached his own climax. Leaning down he kissed Matt's shoulder lightly before whispering into his skin.

"You are really sexy."

Matt moaned a reply before bringing his legs down with a hiss. His back was going to hurt like a bitch later.

* * *

><p><strong>So I added a song to this one finally. Hopefully it doesn't suck. <strong>


	8. Twisted Transistor

**So for all who are interested the prequel is now up. It's titled 'Dancing in the Dark' for those who aren't interested well…enjoy the chapter!**

**Mitsaru: Hey I'm filling in for Jesper as he's occupied. Glimfire doesn't own Death Note or any of its monetary outlets.**

* * *

><p><strong>Twisted Transistor<strong>

* * *

><p>Matt was sitting across from Mello and Rod, looking idly at the blonde as his job was explained. He had to assassinate a spy that they had found.<p>

Unfortunately the little rat had run off and hid. The brunette was to find him and eliminate him. Easy enough.

Looking over at Mello he winked and stood up.

"Hey Matt." Rod called and Matt looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Find him within a week and Mello has to be with you when you take him out." Ross said before dismissing him.

"Fine by me."

Mello followed Matt out of the base but stopped Matt before he could climb into his car.

"I didn't think you could do assassinations." Mello remarked and Matt regarded him coldly. Ever since Rod had first mentioned the target's name Matt had seemed to grow distant and cold. It was creepy to say the least.

"I've killed people before Blondie." Matt replied and drove off.

Mello mounted his motorcycle and followed him back to the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>A Lonely Life, Where No One Understands You<strong>

**But Don't Give Up, Because The Music Do**

* * *

><p>Matt scanned the photos until he found who he was looking for. Never thought he'd be seeing him again, much less hunt him down. The idiot just couldn't stay out of trouble, could he?<p>

Dragging Mello out of the bed he made the blonde get dressed and meet him down at his car. It had taken some…persuading . It wasn't anything he hadn't done before though.

People like Mello and Alex all wanted one thing from him really so he was used to it.

When the blonde finally came downstairs Matt pushed him into the car and headed downtown.

"You got me down here so what do you want?" Mello asked as the brunette parked in front of a store.

"You're buying me a new pair of shorts." Matt told him and led the way into the store. It practically screamed Sex Shop.

"Why the hell am _I _buying _you_ something?" Mello asked crossing his arms.

"Not something, shorts. And you're buying them because your horny ass ruined my last pair." Matt said as he browsed through the shop.

"You fucking—" Mello glared at the owner who looked at him with narrowed eyes. "You were the one that fucking started it, you whore."

Matt turned and glared at him, blue eyes growing darker as he resisted the urge to punch the blonde in the mouth.

"Fuck you Mello." He snapped before going to the register with the shorts he had picked out.

"I do." Mello said with a smirk and left the fuming brunette in the store to pay for his own clothes.

Matt's glare followed him all the way out the door. Asshole.

Grabbing an item off a near-by shelf he smiled and pulled Mello's credit card out of his pocket. "This too, please."

* * *

><p><strong>Because The Music Do<strong>

**And Then It's Reaching**

**Inside You Forever Preaching**

**Fuck You Too**

**Your Scream's A Whisper**

**Hang On You**

**Twisted Transistor**

* * *

><p>Matt made his way through the club until he reached one of the back rooms that he had reserved. Andrew had given him a questioning look but Matt just told him that he was meeting up with a friend and his apartment was infested with roaches.<p>

Andrew had grimaced and given him the key to the room before shooing the brunette out of the office.

Mello followed him and instantly recognized the room when they entered. It was the room he and Matt had fucked in a week ago.

"Why this one?" Mello asked as Matt started to go through a few practices on the pole.

"It's soundproof." Was the reply. Just as Mello was about to comment the door opened and in walked man about four years older than Matt. He had light brown hair and green eyes, he was also sexy as hell. What was up with Matt and attracting sexy people?

"Hey Matt, why'd you call me here?" the man asked and Matt slid down the pool.

"I was wondering if that promise was still open, Jay." Matt said seductively as he walked over to place his hands lightly on the man's hips.

Jay chuckled. "I didn't think you still wanted it." Mello glared at the way the man was looking at Matt. It wasn't anyting different from the looks Matt got every night at the club but Matt was taking it differently. Mello could see that.

The brunette was sultry and excluding _want_ like a cat in heat.

"The details might have changed a little but Alex is dead now so.." Matt trailed off and kissed the other firmly on the lips. Jay seemed to respond immediately as if they were old lover's getting back together.

Mello, however was caught on Matt's words from earlier. What the fuck did Alex have to do with their target?

He looked up to see Matt pressing Jay against the pole, sucking on the man's neck. Their hair mingled, light brown mixing with dark. What got his attention fully was when Matt let out a pleasured moan.

"Jay, I missed you." Matt murmured and reached for his gun. He looked into Jay's green eyes and gave his old friend a smile.

"I missed you too Matty." Jay said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey You, Hey You, This Won't Hurt A Bit<strong>

**This Won't Hurt A Bit, This Won't Hurt**

* * *

><p>Mello watched as Matt wiped the tears from his face and left streaks of blood on his cheeks. Despite the tears Matt's hands hadn't trembled as he pointed the gun at Jay. Dark blue had met green and Jay had smiled.<p>

"I should have known you'd always be someone's bitch, Matty." Jay had told the brunette before Matt had pulled the trigger.

Now Matt was crying. "Stupid, stupid, stupid little shit!" the dancer yelled as and shoved the gun into the back of his jeans. He rubbed his hands on the material, tried to wipe the blood away. Both physically and metaphorically.

"I got you out, you fucking prick." Matt continued and Mello had to wonder if the brunette knew he was talking to a dead man.

"But you just had to get back in. I went through hell for you." Matt was beyond mad. He was pissed. Grabbing his keys and phone from the table me made his way from the room and Mello followed after a backwards glance at the body.

Flipping the phone open as he got in his car Matt dialed a number and drummed his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel. The line picked up on the third ring.

"Halo?" came the sleepy voice on the other end.

"Hey Devon, I need you to pick up a body at Pulsation for me."

"Really Matt? I thought Alex wasn't having you run that shit anymore." Devon said. Matt could hear the rustle of fabric as the other got dressed.

"It's not for Alex. Just do it okay, I'll pay you back for it later." Mello quirked an eyebrow. Matt really was a whore it seemed.

"No need, I owe you one anyways."

"Okay, it's room two-five." Matt hung up and tossed the phone in the back seat before leaning his head back.

"I'm starting to think you enjoy sex way to much." Mello said as he leaned against the door. Matt didn't even look at him.

"No one cares what you think." he snapped at him.

"Apparently you do or you wouldn't have gotten upset when I called you a whore earlier." Mello remarked and Matt opened one of his eyes to glare at him through his goggles.

"I'm not a whore, I'm a bitch."

* * *

><p><strong>Because The Music Do<strong>

**And Then It's Reaching**

**Inside You Forever Preaching**

**Fuck You Too**

**Your Scream's A Whisper**

**Hang On You**

**Twisted Transistor**

* * *

><p><strong>Fun Fact: Twisted Transistor is one of my favorite sings from the band Korn.<strong>

**Well that was a weird chapter…**

**Review!**


	9. Break Me Shake Me

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews guys and gals. They mean the world to me. **

**I don't own Death Note *pouts***

* * *

><p><strong>Break Me Shake Me<strong>

* * *

><p>Mello was sifting through the United States criminal database when Matt walked into the living room. He had been making hamburger helper and now leaned his elbows on the back of the couch to read over the blonde's shoulder.<p>

"You won't find him." He commented once he figured out what the blonde was doing. "I erased all traces of him before we left for the club."

Mello just grunted a reply and continued what he was doing. Reaching up the mafia boss took Matt's drink from the gamer's hand and drank a mouthful. Which he spit out.

"What is that shit?" he asked angrily as he wiped his mouth. Matt snatched the drink back.

"You didn't have to spit it all over the place. Besides it's not shit, it's Mountain Dew and strawberry Kool-Aid." Matt sat the cup down on the dirty coffee table. "You should take things without asking. Or put unknown things in your mouth."

"Well I thought it was something to drink not what—"

"Mountain Dew and Kool-Aid." Matt cut in and Mello glared at him.

"Who the fuck is Jay?" Mello asked and Matt's smile dropped.

"No one." The dancer said before turning back toward the kitchen.

Mello pulled him back and onto the couch. Matt landed in Mello's lap and the blonde leaned up on his elbow's so that he could look at the brunette's eyes through his goggle.

"No one doesn't make you cry." He said as licked the brunette's pulse. Matt shivered and grabbed Mello's shoulders. "Or moan…" he bit the sensitive skin of the dancer's neck making him gasp out a low moan. "Or yell." He pushed their hips together.

* * *

><p><strong>I never thought I'd change my opinion again<strong>

**But you moved me in a way that I've never known**

**You moved me in a way that I've never known**

* * *

><p>Matt didn't know whether to push him away or pull the blonde closer. All he knew was that Mello was making him shake and bringing back that achy, fluttery feeling that he lovedhated.

"M-mello…stop." He gasped as the blonde kissed and sucked his neck while thrusting up against him. _More…Mello please._

"So who is no one?" Mello asked looking into Matt's eyes. "Who's Jay?"

"A friend." Matt said breathlessly. Mello rewarded him with a kiss. For every question answered Mello would give him a reward. The blonde didn't have to explain because Matt somehow understood.

"Only a friend? I don't great my friends like that."

"You don't have any friends." Matt said and Mello bit his collarbone. "Fine, God, he is a friend but I wanted him to be more. We both did."

"And the promise you were talking about?" Mello tugged the gamer's shirt over his head so he could reach more skin.

Matt eyes drifted as Mello explored his body. He gasped when the blonde took one of his nipples in his mouth and rolled it between his teeth. Fire shot to his groin and the dancer's legs tightened around the other's waist.

"P-promised I would find him w-when I was free from Alex and we would be together. Oh God… Mello." Matt head fell forward as said blonde stopped sucking on his nipple to switch to the other. Clenching his hands on Mello's shoulders he push down on the other's erection, moaning at the friction.

* * *

><p><strong>So you're the kind that deals with the games in the mind<strong>

**Well you confuse me in a way that I've never known**

**You confuse me in a way that I've never known**

* * *

><p>The blonde smiled and pulled Matt into a kiss before taking a firm hold of the gamer's thighs and thrusting up.<p>

"Mmmmm Mello…feels good. Feels so good." Matt murmured before licking the shell of the blonde's ear.

Mello froze, a hiss escaping his lips before he flipped them so that he could grind down on the other more effectively. Matt's head was tilted back allowing him more access to kiss, lick and bite.

"You didn't want to kill him." Mello said and was shocked by what Matt said next.

"Yes I did. He found out about my relationship with Alex and did nothing." The gamer said and Mello had to take off the goggles to see the expression in his eyes. There was pain, lust, and hate in his dark blue eyes and Mello was memorized for a long moment, staring as the emotions flashed.

_Beautiful,_ he thought before shaking it away.

"Your relationship with Alex?" He watched as the hate and pain grew and the lust all but vanished overshadowed as the other feelings took control.

"I was his…fuck toy in a way, but I never liked it. At first we were like brother and then…I don't know what happened. He changed."

"And Jay, what'd he do?" Mello asked. He felt anger stir in him and wished he could shoot the raven haired man again.

"Jay?" Matt said questioningly before snorting. "He left, ran away. We were kind of like boyfriends but never got serious because I didn't want Alex to know." He paused and wiped away a tear.

"He was mad that I chose to fuck Alex over him. So he decided to get both of us back by sending out all our information. Alex was furious, mostly because he had trusted Jay with the information. So I helped him escape before Alex could kill him and got punished in his place. I erased him from every system I could think of. Jay was off the grid, a ghost."

Mello processed the information carefully before nodding. He leaned down to kiss Matt's neck again and slid his hands over the brunette's body making Matt gasp.

"Mello,"

"Hhmmm?" the blonde said into his neck.

"I want…I want to fuck you." Matt told him and Mello pulled back to look at him.

"Straight to the point then." He muttered and began to unbutton Matt's jeans.

"No, not like this." The dancer said before Mello was pushed back so Matt could riffle through his backpack in the corner. When Mello sat up Matt grabbed up the bag and went into the bathroom.

"You've got to be kidding me." Mello snapped before jumping up from the couch to go get a chocolate bar from the fridge. When he got back Matt was just coming out of the bathroom. The dancer had stripped off his jeans and shirt.

Straddling Mello Matt carded his fingers through blonde locks of hair and pulled him into a deep kiss. Their tongues battled and Matt licked and sucked making Mello moan. Breaking the kiss to lick the blonde's lips Matt trailed kisses down his neck and chest. His tongue dipped into Mello's navel sending heat racing down to the blonde's groin before he moved down to kiss along the hem of Mello's pants.

Placing his hands on the blonde's thighs the dancer used his teeth and tongue to undo the button of Mello's pants before taking the zipper between his teeth and dragging it down.

Mello gasped out what may or may not have been a whine as the air hit his erection. Matt pulled his pants off and licked the inside of his thigh. He continued to lick and nibble studiously ignoring Mello's cock and driving the blonde very nearly insane.

"Mello" he breathed against the blondes tip and Mello tried to push his hips up only to have Matt force them down. He growled and reached toward the brunette only to have Matt lean back out of reach.

"Not yet, Mells" There was that nickname again. Mello realized that Matt only used it when they were having sex and decided he liked it.

"What the fuck?" Mello said as Matt slipped a lubricated cock ring on him. He reached down to take it off but the brunette grabbed his hands and pushed them against the back of the couch before taking Mello into his mouth.

"Matt?" Mello gasped out.

"Hmmm?" was the hummed response as he sucked the blonde while his tongue played with his tip.

"I forgot." Mello admitted and Matt held back a laugh.

Releasing the blonde he dragged his tongue flat along the vein before kissing the head. Standing up he pulled off his boxers and sat in the blonde's lap.

"You gotta do some of the work too." Matt told him before handing Mello a packet of lube.

Rolling his hips up against Matt ass he had a notion just to take Matt then in there but decided against it. He didn't want to hurt the brunette.

Opening the packet he spread the lubricant onto three of his fingers before bringing them to Matt entrance. Pushing one in, he watched Matt expression and noted the discomfort lying under the lust. Twirling the finger around, he waited until Matt pushed down onto it before adding the second.

The dancer's breath came in pants as Mello scissored his fingers inside of him, stretching him. He leaned down and but Mello's shoulder.

"Mells, add the other one." He said and Mello did as asked, sliding in the third finger. Matt pushed down against them, trying to take them in further. He let out a loud drawn out sound when one of Mello's fingers stroked that spot in him that made his vision blur.

When Mello thought he was ready he withdrew his fingers and grasped Matt's hips. Matt's mouth fell open in a gasp as Mello slid into him.

* * *

><p><strong>So break me shake me hate me take me over<strong>

**When the madness stops then you will be alone**

**Just break me shake me hate me take me over**

**When the madness stops then you will be alone**

* * *

><p>"Ride me Matty." Mello said into his ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth. Matt nodded a little and pushed down more until Mello's balls brushed against his opening. Grinding down more he tried to find that spot and smiled when he did his cheeks flushing with pleasure. Pulling up until only Mello's tip remained inside of him he dropped back down and Mello let out a choked curse his voice rumbling in Matt's ear.<p>

Every time Matt came down he thrusted up, going deeper and faster as their breaths shortened. Matt's nails dug into his shoulders leaving crescent marks and Mello did the same to the brunette's hips.

His hands ran along Matt's sides causing him to shiver. Matt tossed his head a little to get the hair out of his eyes and kissed him. This time it was slow but no less hungry. Again Mello found himself intoxicated by Matt's taste, the cinnamon flavor making him heady.

Bringing a hand down he grasped Matt's erection and pumped it in time to his thrust. Matt sucked on his tongue and dropped back down onto Mello before coming with a shudder. Mello trailed his hand through the brunette's seed and twirled his thumb against his head.

Matt was clenched around him as Mello continued to thrust. Once the brunette had rode out his orgasm he laid against Mello's chest panting.

"Hey Matty" Mello said, blowing air into the brunette's hair. "I'm glad you're happy and all but could you take the cock ring off?"

Matt sat up slowly with a smile. Getting off of Mello he winced as the blonde left him and pulled the ring off before taking the blonde erection in his hand. Wrapping his fingers around the blonde's base he took him into his mouth at first licking slowly and then starting to suck. He pumped his hand and dipped the tip of his tongue into Mello's slit, tasting the pre-cum there.

He blew on Mello's cock before licking along the side. Mello's fingers tightened in his hair as he pulled Matt back up to his lips.

"Tease." He muttered and Matt laughed. Continue Mello's hand job he kissed and bit any sensitive spot he could find. It wasn't until he licked and bit the spot just under Mello's ear that the blonde came, thrusting up into his hand with a bitten off curse.

* * *

><p><strong>Break me shake me hate me take me make me<strong>

**Fake me break me shake me hate me take me**

**Break me**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for using your favorite song for smut Matt! It just worked perfectly with the mood of the chapter.<strong>


	10. Build God Then We'll Talk

**Another chapter? *smiles* Yay! **

**Me no own Death Note. *ninja pose***

* * *

><p><strong>Build God Then We'll Talk<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>It's these substandard motels on the (lalalalala) corner of 4th and Fremont Street.<strong>

**Appealing only because they are just that un-appealing**

**Any practiced catholic would cross themselves upon entering.**

**The rooms have a hint of asbestos and maybe just a dash of formaldehyde,**

**And the habit of decomposing right before your very (lalalala) eyes.**

* * *

><p>Matt yawned and stretched. He felt his back pop and winced. He was going to have to persuade Mello to let him have a bed. Or that they look for a new apartment. Nodding, he decided that that was the plan. He had never liked this one anyways. It was dark and small and only had one bedroom.<p>

Going to the kitchen (which was just as cramped and small as the rest of the place) he pulled yesterday's hamburger helper from the fridge and heated it up in the microwave.

He didn't have to work until eight tonight and Mello hadn't mentioned having any assignments so it looked like their day was free. Grabbing his bag he went to the bathroom to change into his clothes for the day.

Then he just went through his daily routine of washing his face and brushing his teeth after taking a shower. He didn't bother with brushing his hair. It would just settle into the same mop of brown that shielded his eyes and tickled the back of his neck.

When he came out of the bathroom Mello was still closed in his room. As much as he would love to go in the room and pour water on him he decided against it. No going into Mello's room was a rule.

Not that he had any problem braking rules. He just didn't feel like fighting with Mello this early in the morning. Especially if he was going to have to drag the blonde on an apartment hunt later.

Packing away his old clothes in the backpack he frowned at it. Most of his clothes were at the Desciples' base and he didn't want to have to go back and get them. The unit had probably found a new leader by now and he didn't want to deal with said person.

It wouldn't be exceptionally hard for him to break into the base since he knew it like the back of his hand but that was yet another thing he was too lazy to bother with.

Besides, he could always by some new clothes.

Mello finally emerged from his room as Matt finished his breakfast/lunch. Brunch, whatever. The blonde's hair was tied up in a (girly) ponytail and he was only wearing his leather pants.

"Here." Matt said and handed him some food. Mello looked at it with a frown before going to the fridge for a chocolate bar. The bowl of food stayed on the counter. No wonder Mello was so skinny, even with all the chocolate consumption.

"So," Matt said while lighting a cigarette. Mello raised an eyebrow in question. "We are going apartment hunting."

"No we aren't." Mello said and bit off a piece of the candy bar.

Matt blew smoke at the smoke detector. It remained silent; probably needed batteries.

"Yeah we are. I want a room and—"

"You have a couch, it's not like you're sleeping on the floor."

"That couch makes my back hurt." Matt pointed out and blew more smoke, this time at Mello who waved it away with a glare.

"So do I." he replied.

Matt sighed. Annoying blonde. He rubbed out his cigarette and leaned toward the mafia boss until their lips barely touched. "I want a bed of my own." He leaned back against the counter and crossed his ankles. "Plus the couch is _way better_ at making my back hurt than you."

Mello's eyebrow twitched. That was low.

"Fine but I get to pick which one we rent." Mello said before disappearing into the bedroom with his chocolate.

Matt smiled and stuck some cinnamon flavored gum in his mouth. He was gonna get a bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Along with the people inside<strong>

**What a wonderful caricature of intimacy**

**Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy**

* * *

><p>Matt frowned as he looked around the fifth apartment of the day. This one seemed okay and met most of his standards (second floor, two bedrooms and bathrooms, a shower, a reasonably sized kitchen, and enough outlets for his computers, TV, and game consoles). It just didn't feel right. Mello was leaning against the white washed wall watching him inspect the place.<p>

The dancer had been dragging him around for hours and so far hadn't once said he liked a place. The blonde man's patience was running short and pretty soon he was just going to buy the next one and be done with it all.

"I don't think this one works." Matt told the manager and Mello sighed. Next one then.

Once they were back in the car Matt let out a loud huff of air and felt around in his pocket for his cigarettes. "None of them feel right."

"Well hopefully the next one 'feels right' because you're going to be stuck with it." Mello said and waved away the smoke. He hated the smell of cigarette's and he honestly didn't want to develop cancer because of Matt's habits.

He also didn't want to tell Matt to put it out because the dancer was already moody enough today. He didn't need him going through withdrawals too.

"Fine then." Matt said and started the engine. Mello propped his boots on the dashboard.

* * *

><p><strong>Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses<strong>

**It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses**

**At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains**

**And a few more of your least favorite things.**

* * *

><p>The next apartment was perfect. At least Mello thought so. It passed Matt's checklist, had locks on all the doors (including both bedrooms), it was clean and big enough for him to be comfortable, and wasn't surrounded by noisy neighbors as far as he could tell. It even had room for Matt's fucking strip pole, which the gamer had purchased at that Sex Shop.<p>

So why the hell was Matt frowning?

"What's wrong with this one?" Mello snapped and Matt shook his head.

"Nothing." He replied sadly.

"Then why the hell are you frowning?" Mello asked irritated.

"I'm just going to miss our old apartment." Matt said sounding even more sad. Fucking mood swings.

"That wasn't ours; that was _my_ fucking apartment that _you_ were staying in." Mello yelled and Matt frowned even more.

"Well sorry. You really make it hard to like you Mello." Matt told him.

Mello's mouth fell open. "I'm not the one acting like a girl on her period."

Matt glared at him, arms crossed and hip poked out. "At least I don't _look _like a girl on her period."

Mello's eyes narrowed. Whatever the fuck was bothering Matt had better fix itself soon or he would be burying a body.

Matt seemed to realize what a big mistake he had made and gulped as Mello stalked toward him. "Oh shit." The dancer hissed before running from the room.

Mello ran after him and tackled him in the hallway leading to their bedrooms. He wrapped his legs around the gamers waist and caught him in a head lock.

"What was that?" he asked sweetly and Matt tried to grab at him.

"Nothing, let go."

"Really? Because it sounded like you called me a girl." Mello growled in his ear.

"No, I said you _looked _like a girl." Matt said feeling a sense of déjà vu.

They both looked up as someone cleared their throat from the entrance of the hall. A balding middle-aged man stood there smiling down at them.

"I take it you want the apartment?" he said.

"Well—"

"Yes we do." Mello said, cutting off whatever Matt was about to say.

The manager clapped his hands once before rubbing his palms together. "Excellent."* He handed them a stack of papers.

"Just fill out these forms and bring the first two months' rent along with identification to the office. One of the office staff will give you your keys along with a card for the laundry room."

Mello stood up and took the papers. "Sure." He said before rolling them up and sticking them in his back pocket.

"And can I just say it's nice seeing two brothers so happy together. It's not often you see family that sticks together."

"W-we're not—" Matt started, shooting Mello a weird look.

"We're lovers." Mello said matter-of-factly and leaned down to kiss Matt on the lips. When they broke apart the manager was wide eyed and cleared his throat again.

"Well then…" he fidgeted with his tie, at a loss for words.

"We'll bring the papers by tomarrow." Matt told him before dragging Mello from the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy<strong>

**Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy**

* * *

><p><strong>* Did I just add Mr Burns (from the Simpsons) to my story? O.O<strong>

**This chapter is sort of a filler but it established more of Mello and Matt's relationship as well. They aren't going to start saying 'I love you' and get all lovey-dovey but they have developed a sort of bickering friendship with benefits. **

**Reveiw and tell me what you think! (Or I will have to read your minds~)**


	11. Don't Stay

**Been a while huh? Well that's because I was trying to think of a plot. I sorta have one half formed but it's pretty much random crap that I'm going to slap together in some semblance of order. Wish me luck! **

**Lol but anyways by now you all know that I don't own DN and sexy ass Matt but hey I gotta say it anyways.**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Stay<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been a month sine Mello and Matt had moved into the new apartment. Mello seemed to like his new surroundings but stayed in his room most of the time when he wasn't at the base or on assignment. This left Matt alone for long periods of time until he had to leave for his shift at the club.<p>

Not that the dancer minded. It gave him plenty of time to catch up on his gaming, which he had been doing since he bought a bunch of new games to play last week. Mello thought the gamer was going to die from exhaustion when he had bought Skyrim. Not a smart idea. Speaking of which Matt still couldn't find where that game had went. Mello had probably thrown it away.

Needless to say Matt had never had so much free time on his hands.

Laying back he paused the game and threw the controller on the bed beside him. Then he just lay there staring up at the ceiling.

It was strange to Matt how much his life had changed yet how much of it was the same as before. But he didn't mind because for once he was happy. Shockingly enough Mello made him happy. Sure he was an annoying, trigger happy, domineering, chocolate loving, bastard of a mafia boss, but hey everyone has their quirks.

In fact it was these qualities (and others) that caused Matt to like the blonde.

That and his girly hair.

Smiling he sat up and walked to the kitchen. There wasn't much food besides some hot pockets, a pack of bacon, a half empty bag of Doritos, a three liter of Mountain Dew, a couple packets of Kool-Aid, and Mello's chocolate.

Closing the frig with a sigh he leaned back against the counter and lit a cancer stick. Taking a long drag he took out his phone as it started to ring.

"Hey." He said not bothering to check the ID. He blew a cloud of smoke toward the ceiling and the smoke detector gave a warning beep. Cool.

"Long time no talk Mail." Came the reply and Matt almost choked on his smoke. Mail? No one called him that anymore. Not even Andrew.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes I need to remember just to breathe<strong>

**Sometimes I need you to stay away from me**

**Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know**

**Somehow I need you to go**

* * *

><p>"Who is this?" he asked slowly. There was a chuckle from the other line.<p>

"I'm hurt, Mail. You don't recognize my voice?"

Matt gritted his teeth around his cigarette nearly biting it in two.

"Does the name Sam ring a bell?" the other continued and Matt suddenly felt sick. "I heard my brother's dead, that that blonde friend of yours shot him. Of course he had your help, didn't he?"

"Mello? Leave him out of this." Matt snapped. There was another short laugh.

"Oh I have no intention of hurting him, that is, of course if you do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Matt asked calmly as he made his way to his bedroom. Locking the door he changed into some jeans, a t-shirt, and his boots.

"Good boy," the woman said and Matt glared at the phone. "I have a certain person that I would like you to get rid of by the name of Chester Silvonni. He roughed up one of my choice girls and I want to return the favor."

"I don't do assassinations anymore." Matt told her as he grabbed his keys.

"Really? Then what was Jay? A fun kill? I thought you liked him." Sam asked in a mock innocent voice. Matt would bet his DS that she was smiling.

"That was different." He replied while pulling his goggles over his eyes.

"Of course, of course. You didn't get paid for killing Jay. You just got fucked in the ass by Blondie as payment right?" Her voice was too sweet. Like cough syrup that lingers in your throat for hours.

When he didn't reply Sam gave a full laugh, all light and pretty. Psychotic bitch. "Speechless I see. Call your blonde and tell him you'll be busy. Say you're shopping or something. Then meet me at the café' on Quarry Road."

"What about work?" he asked.

"Take the night off." She replied and hung up.

He took a moment to rub out his cigarette before dialing Mello's number. He noticed that he was tapping his fingers on the counter impatiently and tucked his hand against his side.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't stay<strong>

**Forget our memories**

**Forget our possibilities**

**What you were changing me into**

**Just give me myself back and**

**Don't stay**

* * *

><p>"What?" Mello picked up on the third ring. Matt's had to bite his lip for a second to keep from saying exactly what was going on. He couldn't tell him. He couldn't put Mello in danger.<p>

"Nothing." The brunette said and he could practically feel Mello's eyes narrow in a glare.

"Then why the hell are you calling me?" the blonde snapped.

"Well…I'm bored." Matt whined. _Don't ley him notice the lie._

"And I'm supposed to do what exactly?" Mello asked sarcastically.

"I don't know, that's why I'm calling you." Matt replied as if that solved everything. He needed Mello to think he was really out for a bit doing something trivial. So he was going to have Mello suggest an activity for him.

The blonde sighed and felt the urge hang up. "Go play a game or something." He told the brunette.

"Can't, I played them all."

"Then go buy some more!" Mello snapped.

Matt grinned. "Good idea. You don't mind if I use your card, do you?"

My… Don't you dare—"

"Thanks Mells!" Matt said and Mello heard a click as the other hung up.

Did he just hang up on him? Did he just fucking _hang up on him_? And since when did Matt call him Mells outside of sex?

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes I feel like I trusted you too well<strong>

**Sometimes I just feel like screaming at myself**

**Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know**

**Somehow I need to be alone**

* * *

><p>Sam looked exactly like Matt remembers her. Except now she was older, no longer the girl that would come and visit Alex at the base. Her black hair is tied back in a low ponytail and she's wearing a form fitting navy blue pants suit.<p>

She smiled and raised a manicured hand to wave him over. On the table in front of her are two cups of chi tea. She sat doen her phone and tented her fingers.

"Your hair is getting long, you should trim it." She told him.

"I like it the way it is." He replied and she smiled.

She nods thoughtfully then let's out a light laugh. "So did Alex. He liked pulling on it, didn't he? I remember once when he hurt you so bad that he had to come and use one of my girls instead. Cute brunette girl with pretty blue eyes. Kind of like you."

"So your brother was allowed to hurt your girls but now you're having me kill a man for it?" he asked and she frowned.

"She was one of my valuable ones. She brought in a lot of money with her looks. Now she's in the hospital recovering from getting raped and beaten until she could barely move. The bastard deserves to get shot in the head."

"So did Alex." Matt pointed out and her fist clenched on the hardwood table, manicured nails digging into her palm.

"Just do your job Mail. I'll leave you alone once you do." She said and made to stand up. Matt stopped her.

"Why should I do what you say? I don't even know if Mello's really in danger." He pointed out and she gave him a cold smile.

"Oh Mr Keehl is very much in danger. I have one of my girls at his base with orders to kill him if you don't cooperate. You remember Stacy right? She's still one of my best shooters."

Matt remembered Stacy very well. Besides being a pimp/whore house owner, Sam trained a handful of girls to carry out specific jobs that she needed done. As to why she needed Matt for this one he didn't know. Stacey was one of her best and her strong suit was marksmanship.

"Now if you so kindly follow me I brought you some weapons along, assuming you left yours at Alex's base."

She led him to her car and handed him a duffel bag. "There are two 19mm semi-automatics in there and a sniper rifle with quick scope. A couple of knives and the rest is just basics like ammo and a silencer."

She handed him a slip of paper with a number on it. "Call me when you're done, 'kay?" Matt shoved the piece of paper in his pocket and got in his car.

Now to track down Chester Silvonni.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't need you anymore, I don't want to be ignored<strong>

**I don't need one more day of you wasting me away**

**With no apologies**

**Don't stay**

**Don't stay**

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Never thought I throw a female pimp into the story, did you? XD I feel like I'm slowly letting out more of Matt besides just his personality as a dancer. He a whole big oreo and we haven't even finished one side. (Ignore that...it made NO sense.)<strong>

**Review and I let Mello live!**


	12. Blow Me Away

**I really dislike homophobes. Stupid people. Sadly enough my parents are homophobes and my mom lectured me today on how I better not be a lesbian when I grow up. ='( **

**Wonder what she'd do if I told her I liked my best friend Cheyenne in a sexual way? *sighs* **

**Let's get on with the story then! I no own DN. I do own any OCs like Stacey and Sam.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blow Me Away<strong>

* * *

><p>Matt made his way to the second story of the five star restaurant. According to an email Silvonni had received he was scheduled for a business meeting at here at nine. That gave the dancer a whole ten minutes to get everything set up.<p>

Scanning the second level he called over a serving girl and asked to purchase a private room overlooking the main dining hall. She eyed him up taking in the goggles and backpack now slung over his shoulder.

"Private rooms are eighty-five dollars an hour sir." She informed him and he gave her a smile after pulling his goggles around his neck.

"Charge it to my card please." He asked her softly looking into her eyes. She blushed and slipped the card into her little black folder.

"Anything else sir?" she asked. Matt didn't miss the fact that she slowly tilted her head so that silky hair fell onto her breast or the purr in her voice.

"Yeah, can I smoke in the room?" he asked.

"Of course, would you like me to bring you a lighter?" she asked. _A lighter? _Matt thought. Fancy.

"No thanks. I'm just meeting someone here so I won't need a table either."

"You'll want one of the business rooms then. There a call button by the door in case you need anything. Just ask for Niki." She showed him into the room and shut the door softly behind herself.

The roof was expensive looking with one whole wall made out of one-way glass. It over looked the whole dining area giving him a clear shot of wherever Silvonni and his guest chose to sit. He just had to hope they wouldn't pick a private room or things would get difficult.

Unzipping the backpack that he had transferred his weapons to, he took out the rifle and a small disk. Placing the disk to the window he turned it on and watched as it carved a two inch whole into the thick glass.

When it was done he carefully removed it and the glass before assembling the rifle and twisting the silencer into place. Pulling down the legs he placed it a little ways back from the window and placed his bag on one of the chairs in the room. Leaving his goggles around his neck he leaned against the wall alongside the window and watched the ground floor for his target.

Spotting a red buzz cut he followed the man with his gaze in order to make sure he was indeed Chester. When the man hailed down the waiter Matt looked closely and recalled what little lip reading he had. Halfway through the exchange he cursed. Silvonni had ordered a private room.

* * *

><p><strong>They fall in line<strong>

**One at a time**

**Ready to play**

**(I can't see them anyway)**

**No time to lose**

**We've got to move**

**Steady your hand**

**(I am losing sight again)**

* * *

><p>Mello scanned the expensive restaurant with disinterest. A busty serving girl walked up to him and smiled, batting her eyes at him. Whore.<p>

"Excuse me sir, but are you Mello?" she asked and the blonde raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why?" he asked and she flushed.

"Your party is expecting you in one of the private rooms. I'm Stacey by the way." She said with a smile before leading them to the their private room on the second floor.

When they entered the room Mello's eyes immediately went to Chester Silvonni, the man that was going to bring them a shipment of guns next week.

"Good evening Mello, I see you didn't bring any bodyguards tonight." Chester said and passed Mello a glass of amber liquid. Mello smelled it before sitting it back down. He didn't drink whiskey.

"I didn't think you were much of a threat." Mello replied and Chester laughed.

"You're right. I may sell guns but I'm not much for using them."

Mello gave him a humoring smile. "You said the shipment was going to be in by the middle of next week." He prompted and Silvonni got down to business.

"Yes, Thursday at the latest. I made sure to place asisde the best of them for you exclusively before letting others pick." _Sure you did,_ Mello thought.

"But as I was saying I'm saving the best for you—"

"What about a 19mm Grandpower?" a new voice cut in and Mello looked up only to freeze.

Matt? "What the fuck?" he asked and his eyes widened as the brunette place the barrel of his pistol to Silvonni's head.

"They don't kick as much of the others but the impact is a lot heavier. Makes a mess." Cold blue eyes looked over at Mello.

"You might want to move or you'll get blood on your leather." Matt told him and Mello glared at him. Just what the fuck was the gamer pulling? The brunette was dressed in a waiters uniform, probably something he had gotten from the restaurant store closet.

He goes from dancing to shooting peoples brains out. What the hell? Standing up his back stiffened when Stacey also pressed a gun to his skull. Matt's eyes flickered to her and before going back to Silvonni.

"Raping people isn't nice, Chester. It hurts a lot." He pulled the gun away and aimed it at the man's leg. "Kind of like this." He said and shot Silvonni in the leg.

"But it's deeper too. It hurts on the inside." The gun traced up and over to rest against Silvonni's groin and the man whimpered. He was surprisingly quiet for someone who had just been shot in the leg.

Mello reached toward his gun but heard a click as Stacey removed the safety on hers. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'm under orders to shoot you."

He watched her from the corner of his eye. "From who?"

"Sam. She hired Matty boy over there to take out Silvonni." The woman replied.

Mello glanced over to Matt and noticed that the brunette's gun was now under Chester's chin. Matt was fucking with him, torturing him with his own fear. It sent shivers down Mello's spine.

"Why'd she hire him if you were going to be here?" he asked and she shrugged.

"She didn't say, I'm just insurance that he does his job." Was the reply and Mello suddenly understood. Matt was going to kill Silvonni so this little slut didn't blow his brains out. He didn't know whether to be insulted or flattered.

Did the gamer honestly think he couldn't take care of himself? Plus he was interfering with mafia business and an accomplice on a attempt on Mello's life. The latter was debatable but the former was definitely not doing to roll over well.

Shifting his weight slightly to the right side of his body he waited until Stacey relaxed a little before sweeping his leg out and tripping her back. The he dropped down and grabbed her wrist before she could shoot. Bending her wrist back he grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled.

Stacy gave a little shriek and kicked him in the stomach. Her gun fell from her grasp and for a moment they both glared down at the firearm.

The both froze when a shot rang out. Mello turned his head to glance at Matt and that was all Stacey needed. She lunged forward scooped up her gun, aimed and fired.

* * *

><p><strong>Fire your guns<strong>

**It's time to run**

**Blow me away**

**(I will stay, in the mess I made)**

**After the fall**

**We'll shake it off**

**Show me the way**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Who'd she shoot, you ask? Well I can't tell you that. *grins evilly*<strong>


	13. Crawl

**It's been forever, has it not? So I'll try to make this note quick before going on with the story. First, I did get more of my classes done but have a long way before catching up. And classes end this Friday. =( Second, I saw the Avenger and… it. Was. Awesome! **

**I love Loki. No lie, believe it. He's awesome in an 'I will take away all your freedom' sort of way. Besides, who doesn't like a young hot slightly mental supervillian with a sexy superhero brother? Perfect? Yes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Crawl<strong>

* * *

><p>Matt let out a cry when the bullet tore into his shouder, shredding flesh and muscle but hopefully not bone. He bit his lip and used his left hand to bring up his other gun and shoot. The bullet caught Stacey in the throat, plunging through her trachea.<p>

He watched her legs give out and her body slump to the floor before bringing his attention to his shoulder.

Mello scanned around the room as if searching for an imminent threat. When he was assured that everything was clear he dropped down beside Matt and grabbed his upper arm in order to look at his shoulder. Matt hissed and batted him away, bringing a shakey hand up to his shoulder. Mello narrowed his eyes at the brunette and pulled Matt's hand away.

"Let me see stupid." He snapped when Matt shifted away from him. When the brunette realized that he wasn't going to get his way he sighed in defeat and let Mello examine his shoulder.

The blonde leaned in close so that he was eye level with the wound. Bringing a hand up he trace the surrounding area gently, searching for serious damage.

"Does it hurt?" he asked just because he had nothing else to say.

Matt gave him a look that clearly said 'no shit'. "No, not at all, I just got _shot in the shoulder._ How could that possibly hurt?" he asked through clenched teeth and Mello smiled.

"Good." He remarked and then punched the gamer in the jaw.

Matt's head snapped, the force of the blow sending him crashing to the floor.

"What the fuck was that for?" he yelled and Mello looked ready to hit him again.

"You stupid bitch! Why the fuck are you fucking with my clientele? I needed to case this deal and you just shoot him in the head. Have you any idea how hard it is to find a reliable gun dealer?" By the time he was done Mello was out of breath, his shoulder rising and falling rapidly.

"Well sorry for saving your dumb ass. Won't happen again." Matt told him and used one of the room's chairs to help himself stand up. He swayed for a second, his head spinning as the adrenaline in his blood wore down.

"What makes you think I can't take care of myself?" Mello asked haughtily and Matt rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you did a great job of getting the gun away from Stacey." He said sarcastically before going about the process of changing his now blood stained white button-down and into his usual striped long sleeves. It was a lot harder than with two hands, especially the buttons. Luckily he was ambidextrous so it wasn't as hard as it could have been.

Mello sighed after a moment and helped him, pushing the dancer's hands out of the way. Taking a handful of both side of the shirt he yanked and the buttons went flying.

"Much quicker." Matt commented before gingerly pulling his striped shirt over his head. When his head made its way through its respective hole he was met with a close up of Mello's face. The blonde was just staring at him curiously as if trying to figure something out.

"You're a dancer, a hacker, a gamer, and an assassin. What's next? Wait don't tell me! You're a ninja too." He said sarcastically and Matt gave him a humoring smile while putting his guns away in his back pack. Not unexpectedly Mello didn't help.

"If anyone is a ninja it's you." Matt commented and Mello let out a small laugh.

"How do you figure that?" he asked as he took the backpack from the gamer and headed toward the door. Matt walked after him trying not to bring attention to his shoulder as they made their way through the lobby quickly.

The blood from his wound had yet to seep through the new shirt and he was careful to keep it so. This, in turn, was accomplished in Matt walking in a such a way that Mello felt lust simmer in his stomach. Stupid sexy brunette…damn.

"How am I like a ninja?" he asked in order to get his mind away from more carnal urges. They were outside by now and Matt was heading toward his Chevelle.

"You wear black all the time, you move silently and quickly, you look like a ninja and you sit like a ninja." The gamer said as he unlocked the door.

"How do I sit like a ninja?" Mello asked, humor bubbling in his voice as he pushed Matt toward the passenger's side. "I'm driving."

"You sit like you're always ready to jump into action. One leg's always up so that you can get up quickly." Matt told him and Mello frowned. He didn't know Matt was that observant to his habits.

"However the real question is," The gamer continued. "Do ninjas eat chocolate?"

* * *

><p><strong>Show me where it hurts<strong>

**And I'll make it worse**

**Are you holding on? Keep holding on**

**Dilated eyes shine for one last time**

**Are you holding on? Keep holding on**

* * *

><p>Matt was unconscious by the time they got to the base and Mello had to carry him. One of the guys was waiting for him with the door open, no doubt having been alerted to his presence by the security camera.<p>

Mello carried him to a spare room on the second floor and ordered one of the men to get the Doc. Once the dancer was situated Mello went back to the car and grabbed the backpack. A sniper, a silencer, a small metal disk, four small knives, a pack of cigarettes, two handguns, and Stacey's .45 Smith and Wesson were all present.

When the blonde got back to the room the doctor had arrived. He was dressed in jeans and a navy blue tee. When Mello entered the room he straightened up from where he had been leaning over Matt.

"It looks as if the bullet is still there but hasn't touched bone. There's no excessive amount of bleeding and the wound is fairly high up so it's safe to assume that his subclavian artery hasn't been disturbed." The Doc said and placed a firm hand on the uninjured portion of Matt's shoulder to keep the brunette in place.

Blue eyes snapped open at once and Matt's hand reached into the backpack now on the bedside table, grabbed Stacey's semi-automatic and pointed it at the Doc's head in less than two seconds.

_Click._

"Um Doc I would let go of him." Mello commented and Matt looked at him before lowering the gun slowly. Doc sighed and removed his hand.

"Please try not to move suddenly like that, you'll cause the bullet to shift." Doc reprimanded like a scolding father, as if he hadn't just had a loaded gun pointed between his eyes.

Mello took the gun from Matt and made sure to remove the bag from the brunette's reach.

"Usually wounds to the shoulder are serious but it seems Matt here got the luck of the draw. Gunshot wounds can cause a lot more damage on the inside than the outside though so I'll have to examine his shoulder more thoroughly." Doc pulled two syringes out of his carrying case and asked Matt to hold out his arm. When the brunette gave him a suspicious look the man just smiled and held out a proffering hand.

"It's just some antihistamines to calm you down. I'll give you a mild narcotic if you need it as well." Doc told him and Matt held out his arm gingerly. Mello didn't miss the fact that Matt closed his eyes and bit his lips when the needle was inserted. It seemed Matt didn't like drugs much. Or he was afraid of needles.

When Matt's eyes closed once more Doc set to wok examining his shoulder. The bullet was indeed still in there and it took almost two hours to safely remove it even though it wasn't in a difficult position to reach. Next Doc cleaned the wound and surrounding area before sewing it up. Matt stayed out for most of it although he would wince every now and then. Mello watched it all with a close eye.

Doc sighed and straightened, his back popping with a wince. "His bandages will need changing in an hour or two but he shouldn't need a cast. I'll see about getting him some meds but other than that I can't do much without having to file a report. Luckily you didn't go to the hospital or you would have been in questioning right now."

Mello led the way from the room in search for chocolate and Doc followed, carrying case in hand. The door was locked behind them insuring that only Mello had access to the room.

Once he had chocolate Mello returned to the room and sat a chair he found in the corner of the room. The only sounds in the room were light breathing and the snap of Mello's chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong>Live, fight<strong>

**Crawl back inside**

**Sick, blind**

**Love left behind**

**And I won't live, your weak wicked lie**

**You pull me in, I'm one step behind**

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I'm well aware this chapter sucks but hey I'm sick. No excuse I know but this was the end result of a headache, a cold, and a restless night on my 'rents living room couch. I couldn't think of a song either for the longest time so this one doesn't fit that well. =(<strong>

**Plus this chappie took a good three hours of researching for. I'm a stickler for small detail even readers usually don't notice. Normally gunshot wounds to tghe shoulder can be fatal unless the bullet enters a specific spot in the shoulder such as above and to the right of the right collarbone. Below that you can punture arteries and your lungs so yeah I had to do my research in order for it to be realistic, not need a hospital, and not kill Matty.**

**IMPORTANT: I want YOU to leave the titles of songs for me in you reviews or send me them in a PM. I want your favorites or just ones that you love singing. I'll either use some of them in this story or Dancing in the Dark. I might even use them in oneshots. Of course I'll give you credit for the suggestions to. **

**I look forward to your song choices. **

**Review!**


	14. We're in this Together

**I really hate that this story is turning into a PWP. So I'm trying my hardest to get some sort of plot insinuated into it. Tell me if you like it the way it is or what you would like to see happen. This is a story written for you guys/gals so I want to know what you want. **

**Glimfire.**

* * *

><p><strong>We're in this Together<strong>

* * *

><p>When Matt woke up he was alone in a strange room.<p>

His heart instantly fluttered. He hated being in situations like this. Not having a sense of direction. Not knowing where he was, what was waiting on the other side of the door, or if it was harmful.

He hated the uncertainty. So it was no surprise that when Mello entered the room he was happy. Mello was familiar. Well he was familiar enough for Matt's liking.

Mello gave him a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes before leaning against the wall beside the door. It was silent for a long time besides the snap of Mello eating his chocolate bar. Matt was just about to speak when Mello straightened up and tossed a bag beside his bed.

It was his backpack and Matt could tell from the way it plomped on the floor that it was empty.

"Ross wants to know where you got the guns. Seeing as you killed out last dealer, even if he was sketchy, we need a new one." Mello told him before tossing another item at Matt. It landed on the bed by his knee and he'd never been happier to see something in his life. It was his cigarettes.

Taking one out Matt brought it to his lips but realized he didn't have a light. Damn, at least he could enjoy the flavor.

"I got them from an old acquaintance." Matt said. He didn't want to be involved with Sam more than neccissary. It seemed that Mello had other plans however.

"Well then you'll have plenty of time to reacquaint yourselves." The blonde commented.

* * *

><p><strong>You and me<strong>

**We're in this together now**

**None of them can stop us now**

**We will make it through somehow**

**You and me**

**If the world should break in two**

**Until the very end of me**

**Until the very end of you**

* * *

><p>Mello held out a lighter. Matt took it eagerly and lit up, inhaling sweet nicotine. The other waited before handing him a third item; this time a cellphone.<p>

"Call your acquaintance, set up a meeting for the end of this week." The blonde said and Matt narrowed his eyes. Mafia Mello was a douche. Oh course he wouldn't tell him that.

He dialed the number (he was supposed to check in anyway) and Sam picked up on the first ring.

"Hello Mail, I was starting to get worried when you didn't call back." She said in that businesslike tone.

"Sorry your girl shot me in the shoulder." He said petulantly and she gave a light chuckle.

"My apologies Mail. You however, shot her in the throat. That's a much more permanent wound don't you think?" she said and Matt grinned. Yes the conversation was strange but oddly enough he enjoyed the witty banter that Sam supplied. Especially since Mello's sense of humor seemed to have gone AWOL.

"I take it you're not calling me to discuss Stacey's demise. Your job is completed as well as our deal. What is it that you need?" Her voice was silky smooth, a slight purr mingling in the back of her throat on the last sentence.

Mello narrowed his eyes. The phone was, after all, on speaker he could hear everything. As long as this slut didn't touch what was his he wouldn't shoot her.

Wait, his? Matt wasn't…nah Matt was definitely his. He owned that ass.

Shaking his head he brought his mind back to the current conversation.

"...guns. I have a friend who's interested in setting up a contract with your dealer; preferably by the end of this week." Matt was saying.

"Oh sweeties," Stop flirting with my fucking Matt! "I don't have a dealer."

Well shit. "Then where'd you get the guns you gave me?" Matt asked.

"I said I didn't have a dealer. Some of my men do importing jobs for weapons and drugs. I wanted to cut out the middle-men. I'll be happy to do business with your employer, however I have one condition."

"Such as?" Mello asked taking the phone from Matt.

"Good evening Mr Kheel. Or do you prefer Mello?" Sam asked and Mello's fingers went numb. How'd she know his last name?

"I'd take by your silence that you'd rather have me call you by your American title. It's a shame; your father was an influential figure in the German business world; as close to being a Mafia boss as possible in that country. A very smart man if I say so myself."

The hand not holding the cell phone clenched into a fist, Mello's nails digging into his palm. "You had conditions?" he said through his teeth. On the other end of the line Sam smiled.

"Oh course, how silly of me to forget. I do have one condition, as I've stated before; I want Matt to work for me outside of whatever he does for you. That means he'll be returning to his position in the Disciples."

"The Disciples?" Matt asked.

"Yes, as you'll be working for me you'll be in contact with their leader quite often." Sam replied.

"No, he's with the Angels now." Mello said just as Matt took the phone in order to tell her "Yes". Mello glared at Matt as the phone clattered to the floor. The blonde picked it up and handed it to Matt.

"I'll be available for assignments as long as they don't involve the Angels or any of its members. You are not allowed to speak of my involvement with the Disciples at all. I'll meet you at the café in two days at five o' clock." Matt said and handed the phone back to Mello.

"I believe our deal is closed." The blonde said and snapped the phone shut. Smirking down at Matt he kissed the brunette. "Your commanding voice is hot."

* * *

><p><strong>Well they've got to kill what we've found<strong>

**Well they've got to hate what they fear**

**Well they've got to make it go away**

**Well they've got to make it disappear**

* * *

><p>Sam met Matt at the designated time in the café down on Quarry. This time she was in a pale grey suit and her hair was loose, her lips were a bright red as well as her handbag.<p>

"Mail dear, you brought Mello along." She said and stood up to order another coffee as well as another chair.

Matt gave her a small smile while Mello glowered at her. Moody, huh?

Making sure to keep her smile in place she sat down and offered Matt a coffee. The brunette declined but lit a cigarette.

"I don't have any assignments for you yet but I'll give you a call whenever one pops up. As for the guns; a shipment will be coming in tomorrow at around noon. Much sooner than your last contact promised, am I right Mello?"

Mello nodded. "Soonest was Thursday." He told her and she laughed lightly.

"Oh my, that's sorry. Come by the base tomorrow Mail and I'll get you your weapons. Mello's invited to join but no one else. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Mello said

"Good. See you tomorrow Mail; the girls will be happy to see you."

* * *

><p><strong>The farther I fall I'm beside you<strong>

**As lost as I get I will find you**

**The deeper the wound I'm inside you**

**For ever and ever I'm a part of**

**You and me**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not satisfied with Mello in this chapter but then again I'm terrible about writing Mello's character. He's just so hard to write! I initially planned for this chapter to be longer but decided to go into the next chapter with Matt and Sam's deal. <strong>

**Speaking of Sam, I like her a lot more than Alex. She's a lot smarter too. So much fun to write. Anyone notice that she's very light with her actions. Dainty in a way but she still has a firm feel about her, like you don't want to mess with her?**


	15. We're in this Together Pt2

**A assume all of you have your murder weapons ready by now, no? I'm a horrible writer for leaving you all hanging for so long. I just had so much work to do, plus both me and my mom got sick and I had to pick up on the house work while she was recovering. My siblings are monsters! **

**But enough about me (I commend you if your actually reading this. Thanks.) and on with the story! I don't own DN but all OC's are MINE. ^^**

**Another note (then I'm done promise) This chapter was originally going to be written with the song 'Takedown' by Blue Stahli but I decided to save that song for a more action-ey chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>We're in this Together (Pt.2)<strong>

* * *

><p>When Matt arrived at the base Sam was waiting for him along with two of her girls and a man carrying two duffel bags.<p>

Both of the girls were twins with long, slightly wavy, ebony hair and tanned skin. They must have been two of her more prized girls if they were accompanying her on business but he didn't appear to be carrying any weapons. The one on the right however was holding a silver briefcase that you usually see in spy movies.

Popping the trunk of the sedan—he wasn't bringing Chevelle to a gun exchange—he got out and leaned against the hood.

"Are you sure the new Boss doesn't mind me being here?" he asked when Sam approached. He didn't want to get shot for encroaching on mafia territory. Sam's two bodyguards perched lightly on the hood beside him and the Sam chose to keep standing.

"I assure I don't mind a bit." Sam replied with a smile.

Matt looked at her, shocked. "You're the new leader of the Disciples?" he asked and she laughed.

"Yes I am. It took some string pulling but I made it. All I need now is some insurance that I'll keep my place. Not many of the men are happy to take orders from a 5 foot 4 woman in heels."

"And that's where I come in." Matt commented and she nodded.

"Exactly. The Disciples were hit hard after my brothers death since it took a bit before they got themselves organized enough to continue. No one in the mafia is exactly honest. Luckily, I came in and patched things up. I also weeded out the rats and brought in my own women. They're reliable." She paused for a second to check a message she received on her phone before slipping it back into her pants pocket.

"Hoever even with all the progress I'm still working on building us up to a suitable level. To do that I need more control and to do that I need you."

"Why not have one of your girls do it?" he asked and Sam frowned.

"Consider it as you owe me for assisting in my brother's killing. I won't have you do anything until your shoulder is better healed but I do expect you to treat the assignments I give as urgent. And don't worry, none of the list I'm going to send you have any hits associated with the Angels or your blonde friend. Meet me here weekly and I'll continue to supply you with a steady flow of weapons." She paused as if trying to recall something. "Oh and I brought you a little gift."

The twin holding the case handed it to Sam who opened it to reveal two Smith & Wesson semi-automatics much like the one Stacey had had but they had two charms hanging from them. One had a Pokéball charm while the other had a miniature Charizard hanging from the trigger guard. Matt grinned but left them in the case.

"I know you like games so I decided you'd like them. Consider them a good luck gift." Matt took the case from her and placed it in the backseat of the sedan. How strange that he had two guns as good luck gifts. It kind of made him feel like Train Heartnet.

When the man finished storing the guns in the trunk and closed it, Matt waqved to Sam and got in the car. She and her two bodyguards stepped aside and he left.

* * *

><p><strong>I've become impossible<strong>

**Holding on to when**

**Everything seemed to matter more**

**The two of us**

**All used and beaten up**

**Watching fate as it flows down the path**

**We have chose**

* * *

><p>Matt drove the car to an empty office complex and into the underground garage. Parking next to the black Nissan he had parked there. Grabbing the silver case he pressed the button to unlock the Nissan he placed the case on the floor behind the driver's seat and went back to get the duffel bags.<p>

Why was he switching cars? Simple, the other one had probably had a tracker or GPS chip planted in it by the man responsible for putting the guns in the trunk.

Sam wasn't stupid and neither was Matt.

Placing the bags down on the ground by the Nissan's trunk he felt around for the tab in the trunk's floor. Once he found the tab he pulled it up to reveal the compartment in the bottom. Taking the guns from the back he quickly placed them into the compartment and left the now empty bags in the sedan. Locking the car off he got in the Nissan and lit a cigarette.

Next stop was where Mello was waiting with Chevelle so they could switch off. The blonde didn't want Matt around the Angels more than necessary and Matt didn't mind in the least. The less he had to be around the mafia the better.

He was aware that his deal with Sam was probably going to blow up in his face but decided that he could handle that when the time came. He wasn't one to overly worry about things. What happens, happens and you either dealt with it or you didn't. You either survived or you didn't.

Flicking his already used up cancer stick out the window he lit another as the light turned green. Mello would be waiting for him in a gated off parking lot on Crotona and East Avenue.

Spotting the familiar bright red of his car he grinned and pulled up beside it. Mello was leaning against the hood looking decidedly bored and sexy in leather. Matt turned the Nissan off and got out, Mello catching the keys tossed toward him.

"They're in the trunk." Said and reached into back to get his case.

"What's that?" Mello said with a jerk of his chin toward the case.

"A gift from Sam. It's going with me to the apartment." Matt said and Mello nodded before taking the cigarette from the brunette's lips. The blonde kissed him before taking a drag from the death stick and handing it back.

"I didn't know you smoked." Matt commented and Mello shrugged.

"I don't. Take the long way to the apartment; I don't need anyone following you." Mello said before getting in the Nissan and driving off.

Matt finished off his smoke before grinding it under his heel and getting in his own car. He sat there for a moment and ran his fingers along the steering wheel. Even if it had only been for an hour or two he was glad to have his car back.

He looked over as he passed a school. The stone arch above it read "Frederick Douglas Academy".

For some strange reason it made him feel numb as he looked at the kids heading into the school entrance. They had no idea how bad the world could be. Sure they may have tasted some of the bittersweet reality that he had when he was a kid but most of them probably had normal lives where they could go home to their families, get upset over school projects and talk with their friends for hours.

It made him wonder what his life would be live if his mom had lived, if he had continued school, if his dad hadn't sold him to Andrew. All these ifs that he couldn't change.

He wouldn't have known Jay or Sam or Andrew or Julie or….Mello.

Shaking his head he started driving as the bus in front of him moved on.

What happened, happened. There was nothing he could do to change that.

* * *

><p><strong>All that we were is gone we have to hold on<strong>

**When all our hope is gone we have to hold on**

**All that we were is gone but we can hold on**

* * *

><p><strong>1) Yes Matt named his car Chevelle. It is a 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle so it's not that far fetched. <strong>

**2) I'm sorry for taking forever to update. And with such a boring chapter too. ='(**

**3) Matt guns are awesome. And his car is HOT! Look up a 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454 on google images if you don't beleive me. (Warning: you will drool.)**

**4) Yes there is a gated parking area on East and Crotona. Down the street from it is FD Middle School which Matt passed. See I do do research.**

**REVIEW!**


	16. I Feel Perfect

**Alrighty I managed to get my laptop back for a day so I'm speed writing this one. I hope I did a good job. **

**NOTICE: I just posted a co-authored story with me and ginniirox. I would LOVE it if you'd review. Am I whoring out my stories? Probably but we worked hard on that lil' number so yeah…**

* * *

><p><strong>I Feel Perfect<strong>

* * *

><p>Matt cocked his head to the side, letting his bangs shift and licked his lips seductively. His barely clad hips gyrated to the beat as he slid against the man's lap. Hands gripped his waist as he pulled away, not letting him up all the way. Looking back over his shoulder he pouted at the client and waved a finger.<p>

"If you let me go I'll give you a present." He said softly, yet clearly over the music. His shoulder was starting to ache but he hid the pain. It had been nearly a month since he got shot and he wasn't nearly as healed as he'd like but he had work to do.

Feeling the grip on his waist loosen he turned and tangled the fingers of his left hand in the hair at the back of his target's neck and ran his the fingers of his other hand over the man's jaw. Leaning in for a kiss he tightened his finger and gave a sharp jerk before the man could tense the muscles in his neck.

There was a satisfying snap and Matt stepped back in disgust before the man's body could slump on top off of him.

Sitting in the chair next to the dead man's he pulled out his phone and pushed the one.

"You're done?" Sam asked, not bothering with formalities. Matt nodded then realized she couldn't see the action.

"Yeah…he's dead and there are no witnesses." He replied and Sam smiled on the other side of the line. Matt heard a breathy moan and a soft voice that was definitely not Sam's asking for more.

"That's good. Four down in less than two days; I can see why Alex liked you. I'll have to let you go though; I'm testing out some merchandise." Sam said before the line was dropped.

Matt slipped the phone back into his pocket and grabbed his keys from the table by the door before leaving the room. His boots clacked against the hall's floor as he made his way out of the VIP section of the club.

The music was louder on the dance floor and when he walked by a speaker his hearing went numb, his right ear ringing slightly when he moved on. Smoke floated toward the ceiling and sweaty bodies brushed his, encouraging a dance.

Moving expertly through the throng of gyrating bodies he exited the club and walked down the street. His car was parked a block away in case anyone trailed him but so far he hadn't been unlucky enough to grab a tail.

Lighting a cigarette he quickened his pace, letting nicotine flood his lungs and calm his nerves. The next three targets would be much harder as they were higher up in position in the ranks of the mafia. They weren't exactly leaders but they were useful. Even with the added cockiness that being higher up would give someone they were most likely to be paranoid of someone trying to take their spot.

Tapping the ash from the end of his cancer stick, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, his finger's progress stopped by the band of his goggles. Spotting a familiar scarlet paint job he took out his keys flicked the finished cigarette away.

Unlocking the door, Matt climbed in and sighed. It was nearing one o' clock in the morning and he still had the forty-five minute drive back to the Bronx. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot while dialing a familiar number.

"Hey Devon I need you to pick up another body." Matt told the man and Devon laughed.

"You really are digging yourself into a hole kid." The body collector said and Matt gave a weak smile as he leaned his head against the steering wheel.

"How much do I owe you?" he asked. He heard an engine start up from the other end and Devon cursed after mumbling about a 'stupid fucking seatbelt'.

"So far five but I'm thinking with the rate you're going that there'll be a lot more." Matt ignored the fact that Devon's voice was a little excited.

"I'll go two rounds and the rest you'll have to negotiate with Sam." The dancer said and pressed down on the gas as the light turned green.

"Running with the sister? Hmmm looks like you're keeping it in the family, Matt. Meet me at my place around noon tomorrow, alright?" Devon told him and Matt agreed before hanging up.

* * *

><p>By the time he got back to the apartment he was exhausted and his shoulder felt like it was being pulled off. Resisting the urge to massage it and risk irritating the wound he unlocked the apartment door and pulled off his shirt.<p>

Going to the bathroom he rummaged through the medicine cabinet until he found the orange bottle of pain relievers that Doc had given him and popped two in his mouth. Turning on the tap he cupped some water into his hand and swallowed it along with the pills.

Mello was asleep when Matt neared his room and instead of continuing on to his own room he silently made his way to the blonde's bed and leaned down to place a kiss to the Mafia consigliere's lips.

Aquamarine eyes shot open before fluttering once Mello realized it was Matt leaning over him. Reaching up he tangled a hand in the dancer's hair and deepened the kiss.

"You smell like cheap cologne and sweat; go take a fucking shower." Mello said and pushed the brunette toward the master bath.

Smiling, Matt removed his jeans with a contented sigh before sashaying toward the bathroom. He could feel eyes on him and pulled off his goggles before looking back over his shoulder invitingly.

"Wanna' join me?" he asked and Mello rolled his eyes.

"Fucking nymphomaniac," Mello muttered but got out of bed to follow the brunette into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>I love how easy you crawl at me <strong>  
><strong>And the way it feels when you peel my clothes off me <strong>  
><strong>The palm of my hand's where I hold the key <strong>  
><strong>I fit you like the glove, it's not the ecstacy<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well if it isn't Alex's boy. What are you doin' around here?" An unfamiliar voice asked and Matt ignored it as he made his way to the main room of the Disciple's base.<p>

When he reached the room that he knew Sam would be situated in he was assaulted by the smell of sweet perfume, sex, and roses. Sam was sitting at a desk, laptop perched in front of her as she typed away. When he sat the completed list on the table she pulled off her reading glasses and looked up at him.

"Finished already? My, my, you're a quick one." She picked up the list and read it over before nodding. "I got in contact with your collector, Devon Clark and negotiated his payments. Apparently you've been a little easy lately." She commented and Matt frowned.

"Not easy; I just went along with our usual agreement. Devon has been reliable for a long time." He replied and Sam smiled.

"I'll have to meet him, then. Here's your next list. The fourth one, right there, is to be killed first. His name's Marco and I need him out of the way before I can move any further. Get that done and I'll handle all your payments from now on." She said and handed him an envelope.

Tucking the envelope into his pocket he was about to ask her why Marco was so important when the door to the room banged open to emit a blur of red. Matt grunted as a woman clad in black and gold with fiery red hair jumped in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey Matty, long time no see." She said and kissed his cheek. Matt grimaced and unsuccessfully tried to wipe the lipstick stain away that the action left behind.

"Evangelina, please remove yourself from Matt's person. If he wanted to see you he would've asked." Sam scolded her protégé but Eva just shimmied her hips down against Matt's and tightened her hold.

She pouted and grinded down against him more before Matt glared at her. "Quit it." He muttered and she laughed.

"God you're so fucking discouraging, Matt. I don't even get a little reaction, not even a twitch." She said and Matt rolled his eyes. Evangelina was one of the few girls of Sam's that knew of Matt's family-like status with the raven-haired Mafia boss. She was Sam's prized possession and strictly off limits to the whoring world. She was Sam's lover and partner.

"I'm into men Eva, not whores." Matt told her and the red-head laughed before getting off of Matt and going over to Sam.

"So what brings you hear Mattyboy? Sam got another job for you?" she asked and Matt nodded before standing up.

"Yeah, so I have business to attend to. I'll see you around though." The dancer replied and left.

* * *

><p>Matt quickly found the connections in Sam's hit-list. She was listing people that could pose a threat to the rise of the Disciples as well as any other members of the other Mafia branches that she deemed important enough to remove.<p>

Locking his car door he made his way to the house of Marco Gonzalez and kneeled before the power box. He had already put a loop on the camera's footage. Now he just needed to cut the alarm system and he'd be in. Despite normal installation procedure, the security box must have been placed inside the house so Matt switched to plan B.

Pulling a blank card from his wallet he placed it on the upper frame of the side entrance door, right where the motion sensor should be and got to work on picking the lock. Once he heard the click of the locking mechanism sliding free he reached up to keep the card in place as he opened the door.

Carefully taping the card in place he made his way through the house carefully before turning off the alarm system by typing the default code into the receiver above the kitchen counter. The house was spacious and carpeted, leaving him plenty opportunity to move swiftly and silently.

Making his way up the stairs he was halfway down the upstairs hallway when the door to his right opened and a little girl of about eight walked out. They bother froze, dark blue meeting startled black-brown in an almost comic expression of shocked horror.

Matt was the first to move as the girl prepared to scream, clapping a hand over her mouth and nose. Lifting her up, he quickly walked with her toward the upstairs landing where she wouldn't be able to kick at the walls and alert her father to his presence.

Not bothering to comfort her beyond a small sad smile he held her blocked her airways until she slumped back against him and quickly removed his hand before she suffocated. Placing the now unconscious girl down on the floor he made his way to the master bedroom.

Stepping through the doorway softly he spun around as a click sounded in the air. He raised his hands as the barrel of a gun was pointed at his heart.

"What'd you do to my daughter?" Marco snarled and Matt frowned inwardly.

"Nothing, she'll wake up in an hour or so." He replied and the Mafia member's finger tightened on the trigger as Matt thought of a way of attack. Before either of them could move however a gunshot rang out causing Matt to jump and Marco to collapse back as a bullet tore a hole between his eyes.

Turning around Matt's eyes widened as he spotted Mello in the doorway behind him, gun up and ready. The blonde glared at the body as he let the weapon fall to his side. He smirked at Matt and cocked a hip.

"You owe me big time." The blonde told him and Matt smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I can never stop myself from fallin over <strong>

**You can never stop yourself from comin over **

**I can feel you comin closer and closer **

**Baby don't stop now**

**Baby don't stop now**

* * *

><p>Mello glanced at the unconscious girl on the landing before leading the way down the stairs and out the house.<p>

He honestly didn't know what to think about Matt nearly getting shot again besides the fact that it made his heart clench in fear.

He didn't like the fact that the brunette could have such an effect on him but pushed the feelings aside. Matt was an idiot. A sexy one, but an idiot none the less and the blonde wasn't always going to be there for him.

Revving his bike he made his way home with Matt not far behind and parked on their apartment's number. Matt pulled into the spot beside his as Mello unlocked the apartment's door, kicking his boots off.

Turning as Matt shut the door behind himself Mello captured the brunette's lips with his and pushed him back against the cold hard wood of the door.

This was their ritual as of late. Matt would go out, take care of a couple names on the list before coming home to have Mello fuck him senseless. It was raw and full of wild emotions but it also released a lot of the brunette's stress.

Gripping the dancer's hair harshly Mello pushed his knee between the Matt's legs and pushed it up against the dancer's jean covered crotch. Matt groaned and pulled at Mello's vest, trying to remove the article of clothing as fast and soon as possible.

Walking them backwards Mello pushed Matt against the back of the couch and held up three fingers for the brunette to suck. Matt obediently did as expected and rolled his tongue around the digits in a way that had Mello hard embarrassingly quick.

Pulling Matt's jeans and underwear down with one hand Mello worked on the laces of his own pants with the other and licked the exposed skin of the back of Matt's neck. It was one of the dancer's few weak spots that Mello knew off and the action had the brunette bucking back against him like a bitch in heat.

Giving his fingers another quick lick before pushing two into the dancer's warm entrance Mello didn't wait for Matt to adjust before thrusting them in and out. Once his pants were undone the blonde brought his hand to the back of Matt's neck.

Removing his fingers Mello wrapped his fingers around the base of his arousal and guided it into Matt with a breathless moan as Matt's grip on the couch tightened. Pushing Matt's body down more, Mello aimed for the dancer's prostate as his other hand gripped the couch beside Matt's.

"Sh-shit Mells…mmm…fuck me." Matt gasped out and Mello plunged into him with a snap of his hips that had the dancer crying out in need.

"Beg for me baby." Mello ordered and Matt obliged, begging for more in a pleasure fogged voice that made the blonde's cock twitch.

Their moans mingled as Mello leaned forward to lick up the brunette's spine as his grip on the back of Matt's neck tightened. It was dominating and possessive and Mello loved it.

Continuing to thrust deep and fast into the dancer he bit down on his shoulder with a low growl as Matt's walls tightened around him in a teasing way.

Grabbing both of the brunette's hands he pulled Matt up and kissed him greedily as he held the dancer's wrists in one hand and took a hold of his cock in the other. Pumping his hand in time to his thrust he nibbled a trail up the side of Matt's neck as the brunette moaned wantonly.

"You like that?" he asked and bit down sharply when Matt gasped out an incoherent response. "Answer me."

Pressing back against the blonde Matt shuddered. "God…yes Mello fuck…me…harder. I want you." Matt babbled and Mello growled. Harder? He could do that.

Bringing his hands to the brunette's hips he pulled out to the tip and slammed back in, hitting that sweet spot inside the dancer's dead on. Matt screamed in ecstasy and bucked his hips.

When they finally came, Mello following soon after Matt reached completion, both were panting for breath and weak with pleasure. Slumping onto Matt, Mello brought his arms around the dancer's waist as they slid to the floor.

Matt rested his head on the blonde's chest and traced a hand over Mello's stomach as he drifted to sleep on the living room carpet.

* * *

><p><strong>3,123 words! Damn. Longest chapter so far I think. Oh Yeah!<strong>

**That whole end scene was totally unplanned. I blame the song. It's too sexy not to inspire well…sex. ^^ **

**Tell me if you thought it was too much and leave a review. **


	17. Orange Tinted Plastic

**I'm so sorry for taking forever to update. I honestly meant to have a another chapter typed and posted way before this but never got the inspiration to write. I seem to have hit a rut with how to continue with the plot I've chosen but I'm working on it. **

**Disclaimin' all ownership of Death Note right now! (Do I really have to put one of these in EVERY chapter? It's highly irritating.) **

**Notice: I'd never kill off Matt so all Matt fans are good. Mello? Well I don't know… but I like him so he's probably safe.**

**Dedicated To: CatatonicVanity (CV) because she got my lazy self to actually update. Thank her!**

* * *

><p>When Mello woke up he had been moved to the couch with a blanket draped over him and the smell of something chocolate filled the air. Getting up he blew the bangs from his face and stretched before making his way to the kitchen.<p>

Matt was standing by the table in a baggy Princess Peach shirt with his goggles around his neck. He was scowling down at a glass bowl full of thick brown batter, stirring furiously with the tip of his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth.

Mello leaned against the door frame with a grin content to watch the brunette battle with whatever he was making.

After a couple more stirs and a few hard jabs with the whisk he finally set the bowl down with a triumphant grin and turned toward the cupcake pan on the counter spotting Mello in the process. Matt froze as the blonde sauntered into the now dirty kitchen with a raised eyebrow, arms crossed as he surveyed the measuring cups, brownie packages and the bottle of oil spilled on the counter.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked although it was plainly obvious. Mello had to hold back a laugh at the brown smudge of chocolate batter across the dancer's cheek. The brunette looked like a housewife preparing for a birthday. All that was missing was a frilly pink apron.

Matt looked around and sat the bowl on the counter almost guiltily. "Making…brownies…" he said and Mello couldn't help it. He laughed.

"You look like a house-wife." he told the brunette and Matt flushed before grabbing the spoon from the bowl and flinging a glop of brownie batter at the blonde. Mello ducked it and narrowed his eyes.

"If you had hit me with that you'd be so—" Mello started but was cut off as sweet brown sludge hit him in the face. Now it was Matt's turn to laugh. When Mello wiped the batter from his eyelids and opened them Matt was on the ground laughing at him.

"Har-har fucking har." Mello said and picked up a bottle of chocolate syrup from the table before squirting it all over the brunette.

Matt stopped his hysterics and leaned up on his elbows, glaring at the blonde. "You didn't have to waste all the syrup; I was going to use it." he snapped.

Mello tilted his head to the side and considered the dancer for a long moment before letting a wicked grin plaster itself on his face. "I think I like my use better." he commented before pouncing on the startled brunette.

Leaning down the blonde licked the batter from Matt's cheek before licking his lips like a contented cat. "Coco a' la Matt." he said before leaning down to lick more of the sweet chocolate his hands pressing Matt's wrist against the floor as his tongue lapped at the brunette's skin.

Matt's eyes were wide and he groaned when Mello sucked at the skin right above his collarbone. Bucking his hips he felt the bulge in the blonde leather pants and gasped. Wriggling as Mello continued his ministrations his heart skipped a beat when the phone rang, startling them both.

Mello got up off of the Matt and went into the other room to answer his phone, leaving the dancer on the floor, excited and sticky with chocolate syrup.

"Mello speaking." the blonde announced when he flipped his phone open.

"I need you to look into something." Rod said from the other end and Mello grunted his consent. "There's been an uprising in deaths with the other branches of the Mafia. All of the five units have been affected except for ours and the Disciples. Find out who's responsible in case they decide to turn on us."

Before Mello could answer the line went dead and the blonde glared at the phone. Did he just fucking hang up on him? Throwing the phone onto the couch he went back to the kitchen to find it empty. The sound of the shower running came from the bathroom and Mello looked around the room before snatching a brownie off a plate on the counter and tearing into it.

He gave a little moan as melted chocolate flooded his mouth. Who put chocolate in their brownies? He popped the rest of the brownie into his mouth before grabbing two more and going back to the living room to plop onto the couch. He hated not having anything to do. It wasn't like he could really do anything about the murders since he knew exactly who was behind them. He couldn't tell Rod that Matt was behind the assassinations since that would just put him under unnecessary suspicion and endanger Matt's life... and no matter how much he tried to be heartless he couldn't do that.

Just like yesterday the thought of Matt dying scared him. He hated the feeling, viewing it as a weakness on his part, but couldn't get rid of it. The dancer had somehow shimmied his way into the blondes heart and he didn't like it one bit. Feelings were a weakness, a liability, and they could get you killed in a heartbeat. He knew this and yet he couldn't help it.

Especially since Matt apparently made delicious brownies, he thought with a smirk. Matt walked from the hallway bathroom rubbing his hair with towel and holding his goggles in one hand. That was another thing about Matt that Mello found interesting. He always had those ugly orange tinted goggles with him.

Taking a bite out of his third and last brownie he reached out as Matt walked by and snatched the goggles from his hand. Holding them up he turned them over before twirling them around his index finger. Matt stiffened, gaze zeroing in on the swimwear before he reached out to take the goggles back only for Mello to tighten his grasp on them and play a cruel game of keep away.

The blonde looked down at the pieces of tinted plastic as Matt lunged at him pushing the brunette away in order to study them longer. What attracted Matt to them so much? It's not like they were cool or helped him in any way. They probably ruined his sight more than anything since he had to deal with the color shift whenever he took them off. Tossing them behind his back he watched Matt's horrified expression as they fell toward the floor before reaching back and plucking them from the air.

Then Matt hit him in the face. Mello fell back, tripping over the coffee table with a curse. He landed on the goggles with a sharp cracking noise and Matt froze, eyes going wide and…

Filling with tears?

Mello watched, stunned as Matt glared at him while taking a deep breath. Then the brunnette exploded.

"You stupid fucking ASSHOLE!" he shrieked and kicked Mello in the side. Mello dodged it, rolling over and up into a crouched position as the dancer snatched his broken goggles off the floor. He barely had time to set them down on the coffee table before Mello was on him punching and kicking in retaliation to Matt's previous assault. The brunette might not have hurt him, but he had meant to and that was unacceptable in Mello's eyes.

Drawing back a fist he was about to deliver another punch when there was an all to familiar click. Aquamarine eyes widened as a gun was pressed to the head, his gaze going to the little orange dragon dangling from the trigger guard.

Matt wiped the blood from a cut on his face and stepped back never letting the gun waver. Mello's body was tense, waiting for a chance to attack again, like an untamed tiger on a leash.

"You broke my goggles." the dancer finally said and Mello crossed his arms over his chest.

"You punched me in the face." he counter and Matt's finger tightened on the trigger fractionally. It wasn't enough to send a bullet into Mello's brain but it was certainly enough to give the blonde a warning.

Mello growled inwardly. Matt was so going to fucking get it when he put down that gun. He was going to beat him within an inch of his life, so help him God.

Matt seemed to see the silent threat in his eyes because his lip quivered. He could feel the memories of his mom stir up and had to shake them away. Now was not the time to hide.

"You _broke _my _goggles._" he repeated, straightening his aim fractionally.

"What's so fucking important about the fucking goggles?" Mello yelled and Matt flinched. Grabbing the brunettes wrist he dodged to the side as Matt pulled the trigger in reflex and twisted the dancer's wrist until he dropped the weapon. It fell to the ground and Matt stomped forward onto Mello's foot causing the blonde to curse. He spun on his heel and brought an elbow up into the consigliore's stomach.

"They were a gift." Matt snapped and kicked at Mello's knee. The blonde caught his foot before the blow could connect and yanked, causing the brunette to crash to the floor so he could straddle him.

"So, they're _goggles_. You can buy another pair at a dollar store." he said but Matt was already shaking his head before he finished.

"They were special." he said and shifted under Mello until he was on his back. Mello made sure to keep his position but allowed the movement; he wanted to see Matt's face anyways.

"How?" he asked and Matt blinked.

"I got them from a woman that helped me and Alex in California." he said and shook his head so that his bangs shielded his eyes. Mello pushed the hair away wanting to see the dancer's eyes, even if they were looking upon him with mild hate. He felt a small sense of guilt at breaking Matt's beloved possession but he couldn't exactly fix them.

Pulling them off the table he studied them again, looking at the name that he had spotted briefly before Matt had attacked him.

Julie was written on the inner left side of the band and on the right was another name; Matt.

"Why'd she give them to you?" Mello asked, his naturally curious side getting the best of him.

"I don't know. She just gave them to me along with Chevelle and then Alex shot her." Tears glistened in Matt's eyes and he blinked again to keep them at bay.

Remembering Julie was like remembering his mother, it hurt him no matter what memories he was thinking of. Even though they looked nothing alike Julie had reminded him of his mother in many ways and had acted as a sort of aunt toward him throughout his and Alex's stay with her.

"Why'd Alex shoot her?" Mello pressed, drawing Matt back to their interrogation/conversation.

"She found out about my father kidnapping me and selling me to Alex. Even though he had dyed my hair black before taking me to California she recognized me from a picture on the news and was about to ask him about who I truly was when he pulled out a gun and shot her."

Matt paused and took a shuddering breath before continuing. "She left me Chevelle in a contract that, when I was legally allowed to drive, the car became mine and would be held in a storage facility until I could pick it up. Her life savings paid for the bill so that they wouldn't auction it off."

Mello leaned back against Matt's thighs, rightfully feeling like the asshole the dancer had called him earlier. Shit, who knew plastic swimwear could be that important? He felt bad as he looked at the cracked lenses but he sure as hell wasn't going to apologize.

Getting up he dropped the goggles onto Matt's chest. "I'm sure you can get them fixed." he told the brunette before going to the kitchen for more brownies. When he glanced back over his shoulder Matt was sitting up with goggles cradles in his hands like a little kid with their first dead pet hamster.

Shit, he'd fucked up.

* * *

><p><strong>I completely forgot about the song for this one guysgals but was already about to update before I remembered so no song until I can think of one that fits and add it in.**

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short and fucked up. I'll make up for it, okay? I've just hit a tiny rut. When I scramble my way outta it I'll be back in business and updating more often. Alrighty then. **

**You got more of a look at Matt's past and I introduced you to another one of Matt's past influences. I'm going to have fun portraying Julie in DitD because honestly she's such an intriguing character from what I've planned out for her already. Those of you reading DitD will have to wait and see what I mean. **

**Review please or I get all sad and my tail starts to droop. Seriously I look like a depressed kitty cat without them. **

**Until next chappie my Darlings! **


	18. The Reason

**I told ya' I'd update soon. Or soon-ish...**

**Dedicated: This ones for ginniirox because gosh darn'it he's awesome. No, not awesome. He's more than awesome, so much more that there isn't even a word for it yet. He's ginniiuine. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>The Reason<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Why am I even down here? <em>Mello thought, not for the first time, as he scanned the aisles of a dingy techno-punk store he had found in a Mall an hour's drive from their apartment.

Oh maybe because Matt was acting like a kicked puppy and refused to talk to him. He had even thrown away the brownies before Mello could eat anymore. So the blonde was perusing around the nerdy store looking for a pair of orange goggles for the moody dancer.

He hadn't known that such a thing a dumb accessory could mean so much but apparently they were like his rosary. He knew that if anyone dared to touch it they'd be shot in a heartbeat.

...Well almost anyone. Matt had touched it before and Mello had allowed contact with the precious beads for a moment before pulling away. If they were even broken well _everybody_ was going to die. Simple as that.

Grabbing a pair of all black goggles with orange lenses he went up to the front and dropped them on the counter before snatching a chocolate bar from a nearby basket. The cashier rang him up and handed his receipt along with his change and purchases.

Walking off before they could start talking about return purchase coupons he tore open his chocolate bar as he made his way out of the mall.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not a perfect person<br>There's many things I wish I didn't do  
>But I continue learning<br>I never meant to do those things to you**

* * *

><p>When Mello got home Matt was sitting Indian-style on the living room floor playing Gyruss. The dancer looked over his shoulder briefly and cursed when his destroyer was shot.<p>

Mello rolled his eyes and went to his room. He tossed the goggles on the bed and grabbed a bar of chocolate from his nightstand.. Going back to the living room he watches Matt play the arcade style game until the screen flashes Game Over and the dancers slumps back onto the carpet with a sigh.

Breaking off a piece of his chocolate Mello holds it out and watches as the brunette takes the sweet with a small smile. It was a spontaneous gesture but the blonde is glad he did it because this is the first time Matt's smiled in the last two days.

"Sorry about the...goggles." he mutters and the words feel thick in his throat. He looks away with a frown and misses Matt's widening smile.

Matt crawls over and kisses him.

Then he plops back in front of TV with a large grin and restarts his game.

Mello licks his lips and tastes chocolate along with cinnamon. He tastes Matt.

* * *

><p>Matt looks up along the pole before hoisting himself up. His hurt shoulder gives a sharp protest and he almost falls but persist until he can so a simple leg hook and chair. It was one of the first moves he learned and he wasn't going to let a hurt shoulder keep him from dancing.<p>

This was his passion, his stress relief, and he wanted it back. Loosening his grip he slid to the ground gracefully and dipped his hips. It was a belly dancing move from what he could remember but it still worked with the song so he incorporated it in also.

Taking the song apart piece by piece he worked with it until he was too exhausted to do much more than stand and rested his forehead against the metal rod.

The sound of furious clapping comes from the other side of the practice room and he turns to see Evangelina and Sam in the doorway. The red-head runs up to him and nudges him out of the way so she can swing on the pole, flashing what was under her skirt toward Sam whole blushed and cleared her throat.

"You shouldn't push yourself Matt." Sam scolded and handed him another list. "I know you're not done with the last one yet but I need these done as soon as possible, okay?"

"Hey Mattyboy, what happened to your goggles?" Evangelina asked pointing at said accessory with her toe of her shoe as he hung upside down on the pole.

"I broke them a couple of days ago." Matt lied and took the list from Sam. The raven haired pimp gave him a disapproving look, as if she knew he was lying but didn't say anything.

"Weird you were always so careful with them before. Did Mello push you into a wall or something while you guys were going at it?" Eva asked vacating her spot on the practice pole so that she could latch onto Matt's arm.

"Uhmm..." Matt began but was cut off as Sam jerked the red-head away from him and kissed her quickly before pushing her toward the doorway.

"Go wait in the car." she told her and turned to Matt once her lover disappeared, pouting and stomping. "God, she's such a kid sometimes; it's hard to believe that she's only two years younger than me. Now how'd they really get broken?And none of that 'I broke them' bull-shit." she commanded.

"I broke them Sam." Matt told her while giving her his most convincing innocent look. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What about the cut on your cheek?" she asked and Matt cursed inwardly. She seemed to take his sudden silence as an affirmative to whatever idea was working in her mind and clenched her fist.

"I may have tolerated Alex only, and I mean _only,_ because he was my brother and I loved him but I've know you too long to let this slide. You get hurt again and I'm hunting blondie down, got it?" She said and gave him an awkward hug. "You may not be family but I do care about you. I may not act like it but I do, so believe me when I tell you I'm dead serious."

Matt nodded and she released him. "Pass on my message, okay?" she said and left the club.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that I hurt you<br>It's something I must live with everyday  
>And all the pain I put you through<br>I wish that I could take it all away**

* * *

><p>Mello yawned and stretched before blinking at the blur of the laptop's screen. It was nearing four in the morning and he hadn't slept at all. He was looking for any trace he could find of Julie Marie Phelpes.<p>

He had gotten her full name after looking up the license plate of Matt's car and digging for the original owner's name. Matt hadn't bothered to erase Julie from the system as he had Jay much to Mello's surprise but the blonde guessed that that was mostly because the dancer hadn't had the hacking skills necessary at the time.

There wasn't much on Julie anyways but what he found was not very notable beside the fact that she had raised her two brothers on her own after her mother's death when she was seventeen. Her youngest brother was killed in a drive-by shooting when she turned twenty and the other now lived in a dinky town called Eureka in Humboldt County, California.

She got her GED instead of graduating and didn't go to college. A month after she turned twenty-seven her body was found in her apartment by a concerned neighbor. Nothing was stolen so the police ruled out robbery but her murder was never investigated further since no suspects were found and soon joined all the hundred of other murder cases in the LA cold case department.

The only picture that he found of her showed a pretty woman with a shaved head and happy hazel eyes alongside a skinny raven haired boy with goggles hanging around his neck. Mello knew from the boy's dark blue eyes that it was Matt and simply looked at the photograph for a long moment.

They were both smiling and Matt's arms were looped around her neck while they posed for the camera. Julie had two fingers sticking up behind the boy's head bunny ear style.

It was so strange seeing Matt so happy especially with that goofy grin plastered across his face but Mello found a small smile touching his lips.

Shutting off the laptop he sat it down on the living room's coffee table and went toward his room. He stopped when he reached Matt's room and walked over to the bed. The brunette was fast asleep, curled around a pillow with his arm cradling his head.

Being as quiet and gentle as possible Mello joined him and slipped his arms around the brunette's waist hugging to him in a possessive way as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I've found a reason for me<br>To change who I used to be  
>A reason to start over new<br>And the reason is you**

* * *

><p><strong>Is that what would be considered fluff? I'm not sure but it sure is cute. (grins) I didn't like this chapter much at the beginning but writing about the photograph made me all fuzzy on the inside. Tell me what you think, okay? <strong>

**That means review!**


	19. When I'm Gone

**Alright update time. I do have something to say though. **

**You are all great, wonderful reviewers and I appreciate it. Updates have been coming slower and I'm sorry for that. Chapter twenty will be coming as soon as it's out of editing.**

**I changed the song btw.**

* * *

><p><strong>When I'm Gone<strong>

* * *

><p>When Matt woke up arms were holding him close to a warm lean body. Turning over he brushed the hair from Mello's face and placed a light kiss on the blonde's lips. Mello smiled and deepened the kiss placing a hand at the base of the dancer's skull to hold him close as the other roamed.<p>

Matt's heart sped up as Mello continued his gentle ministrations, every touch making his body hum and his skin feel as if it was being heated by an inner flame. He gasped as Mello continued to kiss him his tongue leisurely roaming the dancer's mouth.

The kiss was soft and gentle and made Matt lightheaded. When Mello pulled away with a light peck of his lips the dancer was left laying stunned waiting for his heart to calm and his breathing to even out.

Mello smirked and nudged him toward the edge of the bed. "Go make me some brownies." He ordered with a yawn before pushing the other off the bed completely.

Matt went to the bathroom to splash water on his face and brush his teeth instead. Rolling over onto his elbows Mello sniffed the air and made a whining sound. He wanted brownies!

"I don't smell any brownies!" he called and Matt emerged from the bathroom and threw a wet face towel at him before continuing on to the kitchen.

When Mello finally got out of the bed and followed in the dancer's footstep and joined Matt the brunette was smiling. Dipping his fingers in the batter the blonde licked them clean and dodged as Matt tried to hit him with the mixing spoon.

"Stop contaminating the brownies." Matt chided in a happy tone.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked and the brunette shrugged.

"I don't know… I just am." Matt replied and Mello simply looked at him for a long moment before pointing at the brownies in the cupcake pan.

"Are there chocolate chips in there?" he asked

The dancer laughed as he heard a muttered "Better be" and whacked him with a spoon. Matt knew why he was happy. He was happy because Mello made him happy.

Even though the blonde was indisputably an ass he had given the dancer something no one else had. He'd given him a warm feeling in his stomach and a reason to enjoy waking up to another day. He'd given him pleasure and he'd given him pain yet Matt appreciated every moment in the blonde's presence.

Picking up the bowl of leftover brownie batter he went searching for the blonde and found him on the couch. Swiping a finger through the sweet chocolate sludge he wiped it over the blonde's lips and kissed him.

Collecting more batter he traced Mello's skin with both his fingers and mouth leaving Mello breathless.

* * *

><p><strong>Everything I am<strong>

**And everything in me**

**Wants to be the one**

**You wanted me to be**

* * *

><p>Sam sat stiffly on the cushioned couch, watching the man in front of her warily. Evangelina and the Twins were perched on either side of her and a man was stationed by the door. Eva was holding Sam's hand tightly trying to give her lover reassurance.<p>

"I'm here, now what did you want to discuss?" Sam started and the man on the couch opposite smiled.

"Your assassin, I know who he is and I need him to take out someone for me." The man said and Sam shook her head.

"I can't. He'll only do jobs for me on certain conditions." She replied and the smile on his face grew.

"Oh I know all about the conditions. He doesn't want the blonde hurt or be involved with the murder of any of the Angels. Scratch the last condition and put Blondie in jeopardy and you'll have him doing whatever you like."

Sam looked at him wide eyed. "I'm not going to target the blond to get my assassin to do a job for you—"

"Don't worry, you don't have to target Mello. I already have that part covered. Just get Alex's dog to do what I want and you'll be good."

"No." Sam said firmly and stood to leave. She froze when his voice spoke up yet again.

"Bring him here in a week and I can discuss with him myself. Don't bring him and I'll just have to get him myself. It's up to you." The man said before waving her and her entourage from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll never let you down<strong>

**Even if I could**

**I'd give up everything**

**If only for your good**

* * *

><p>Matt untangled himself from Mello just enough to grab his phone from the coffee table. His body was still humming from Mello's touches and it took him a moment to catch his breath enough to actually answer.<p>

"Hello?"

"Matt, this is Sam. I have another target for you by the name of Daniel Portwood… I know he's not on the list but he's now posing a big threat to me so I need him taken care of."

Matt held back a gasp as Mello sucked on his pulse point and nodded. Then his pleasure fogged brain caught up to him and he gave his confirmation verbally.

"I need it done within the next two days Matt." She continued firmly, her tone allowing no room for argument—not that he would.

"Got it. I'll get working on tracking him tonight and get the job done tomorrow." He told her and flipped the phone shut. Leaning down he kissed Mello's shoulder.

"I got to get to work on a new assignment." He sighed against the blonde's skin. Before untangling himself from Mello's embrace completely and going to his room and computer.

* * *

><p><strong>So hold me when I'm here<strong>

**Right me when I'm wrong**

**You can hold me when I'm scared**

**You won't always be there**

**So love me when I'm gone**

* * *

><p>Daniel Portwood was a thirty-five year old high-rate drug importer under the guise of a businessmen specializing in adult industry products such as toys and porn DVDs. He had a large house and no known relatives in the area besides a divorced wife on Staten Island.<p>

Matt looked through green tinted lenses at the large glass windows on the back portion of the two-story house as he skirted the pool carefully. His precious goggles were at home put away in a safe spot and had been replaced by an extra green pair he had stashed away. The color difference was starting to tick him off but he would just have to deal until he could get his fixed.

Crouching near the box right under the power box he turned off the security system and made his way to the glass door. He quickly picked the lock and shut the door softly behind him before going to the second security box in the garage. This one was for the upper portion of the house and front yard while the other one covered the back portion, the windows, and the bottom floor.

Making his way up the stairs as quietly as possible, he checked all the rooms before going to the master bedroom. The door was slightly cracked and he could see the man sleeping on the bed but as he raised his gun to shoot a noise behind him alerted him to another presence. Spinning around he fired a shot into the unexpected stranger's chest while bringing his other arm up to shoot the person sleeping in the bed.

Stepping over the body he took the stairs two at a time until he reached the bottom floor and started toward the back door. The sound of slow patronizing clapping stopped him as a man dressed in jeans and a t-shirt walked into view.

Leveling his right gun at the man he aimed at the thug that made his presence know from a connecting hallway. His focus shifted between the two causing him to miss the man behind him until it was too late and a strong pair of arms had him pinned back against a large body that stunk of weed and beer.

His guns were taken by thug number one and the man in the t-shirt stepped forward and reached toward his goggles. Narrowing his eyes in a glare the dancer snapped his teeth at the man's hand earning a hard back handed slap across the face.

The goggles were ripped from his head and he blinked his eyes a couple of times until the man in front of him came into focus again.

"I need you to do something for me _assassin._" Daniel said and Matt smirked.

"Like hell I will." He spat and jerked his arms olny to have pain flare up in his shoulders as the strain on his arms increased painfully.

"Not even for your blonde?" he asked and the brunette glared at him. "I can go after him if you'd like."

"Over my dead body you stupid cunt." He hissed and Daniel kneed him in the stomach.

"That can be arranged." He grabbed Matt's jaw and forced him to meet his gaze. "Unless you do as I say."

The dancer's eyes widened as he was given his instructions before he nodded in defeat. He was released and given back his guns but as he prepared to shoot the man Daniel smiled.

"I have someone watching your blonde. Anything happens to me and he has orders to put Blondie out. Now go back to your apartment like a good little dog and remember what I told you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully this song fits better. Leave a review to make me smile.<strong>

**PS: I'm now the happy owner of a whip. Don't know why I'm telling you but I thought it was pretty awesome. Still do! :D**


	20. What I've Done

**Sorry about the long wait. I think it went borderline Hiatus for a bit there. I hate transferring my writing from my notebook to my computer. **

**Notice: Chapter 7 now has a song and chapter 19 has been reposted with a different song.**

**This chapter is dedicated to YaoiAttraction. Hope you like it Hun!**

* * *

><p><strong>What I've Done<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In this farewell<strong>

**There's no blood**

**There's no alibi**

'**Cause I've drawn regret**

**From the truth**

**Of a thousand lies**

* * *

><p>Sam looked up from her laptop as Matt dropped the two target lists on her desk. Her eyes widened as she noticed that each and every name was crossed off. Twenty names in total and the dancer had killed them in less than a week.<p>

The raven haired woman picked up the two lists and tucked them away in a drawer before looking up at Matt. Something was up. She could tell from the way he always seemed distracted and…guarded.

"I'm impressed." She said and the brunette spared her a small smile. "I don't have any more names for you at the moment so I guess you have the next couple days off. Spend some time with Mello or check on Andrew. I'm sure he'd be happy to see after your absence at the club." She suggested and Matt nodded.

"See you around Samantha. Tell Eva I said 'hi'." He called over his shoulder as he left the room.

Sam frowned then leaned back in her chair.

Twenty names…

* * *

><p>Matt felt a shiver run down his spine as he entered Andrew's club. One of the serving girls gave a small wave as he made his way to the second floor balcony that overlooked the dance floor and stage. This was Andrew's favorite place in the club and usually where you could find him when he wasn't in his office.<p>

Sure enough when Matt emerged from the staircase Andrew was leaning on the railing whiskey on rocks held loosely in his palm. The blonde glanced over at him and Matt noticed the silver hairs running along his temples. It put his mind in a jolt for a second to remember that Andrew, the man he had always viewed as an uncle, wasn't as young as he appeared.

He wondered for a moment what his mother would have looked like were she still alive but the thought was pushed aside as Andrew spoke.

"You've been gone for longer than usual." The blonde commented, calm green eyes never leaving the dancers below.

"I had things to do." The brunette replied and the club owner gave him a look that was clearly explained by his next words.

"You got shot running errands for Alex's sister." Andrew corrected. "Don't assume that I don't know these things. You're family and, like it or not, I keep tabs on you."

There was a content silence as the blonde sipped his drink. Matt kept mute knowing that the other had yet to finish what he had to say.

"So, how have things been with blondie? The one that looks like a girl?" he asked and Matt laughed.

"Mello's fine. Him and I…we're fine." The brunette finished lamely and Andrew nodded.

"That's good. Are you coming back to work anytime soon? I've only let you off this long without firing your ass because your shoulder. It should be healed up by now."

Matt glanced down at the dancers and for once he didn't feel a want—a need—to be down there, dancing as an excited crowd looked on.

"I'll be back tomorrow." He told the blonde before saying goodbye and making his way down to the first floor.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll face myself<strong>

**To cross out what I've become**

**Erase myself**

**And let go of what I've done**

* * *

><p>Mello glanced down at the pair of broken goggles and the two orange lenses lying beside them.<p>

Just like in the store he wondered why he was doing this. Then the image of Matt sitting on the floor cradling his broken goggles popped into his head and he let out an irritated puff of air.

That's why.

Stretching his arms over his head he was about to get back to work on the goggles but stopped as he heard the door being unlocked. Stowing both sets of goggles in a shoebox under the bed he straightened up just as Matt poked his head in. It seems the 'no going into Mello's room' rule no longer counted.

"Hello Mello." The brunette greeted with a grin. The blonde gave him a look that clearly said 'Why the hell are you grinning?' before the dancer walked over and plopped onto the blonde's lap legs on either side of the consigliere's waist. Mello's eyes widened in slight surprise as the dancer kissed him before pulling away with a smile.

"What'ya say you and I go to the club tonight. I've never seen you dance and it could be fun."

Mello smirked and ran his fingers up Matt's sides lightly. The brunette's breath hitched causing the blonde's smirk to grow. Then he frowned. Not from disappointment—he really disliked the idea of dancing in public—but at the fact that he couldn't spend the night with the sexy brunette.

Pushing said brunette off of him a little he leaned back against the foot of the bed.

"I have work at the base tonight. Rod has me looking for the assassinating mafia members and I have to keep up appearances. I can't exactly do anything since I know it's you but I can't tell him that."

Matt's throat tightened at Mello's words and when the blonde looked at him the dancer's expression was saddened. Placing a finger under Matt's chin he tilted his head up and kissed him.

"That doesn't mean we can't spend time together before I go." he said suggestively and Matt smiled before pressing their lips together and kissing the blonde back full-force. They fought for dominance and for once Mello let the other win. Not before putting up a good fight that is.

Pulling them both to their feet Matt dragged Mello with him as he collapsed on the bed. The dancer landed on top of the blonde and Mello could feel his need through his jeans.

"Miss me?" the blonde asked with a raised eyebrow and Matt snorted back a laugh. Then he leaned down and licked the blonde's pulse point while shimmying his ass against Mello's crotch causing both their breaths to hitch.

"Yep, I missed you a lot." Matt told him and trailed kisses down the blonde's neck before slipping off his shirt. He removed Mello's shirt as well so that he could gain access to more skin. The blonde stayed docile during the foreplay wanting to see what it would be like to bottom for once. This whole teasing thing that Matt had going on was driving him insane though. He wanted to rip off the brunette's jeans and jump him but the dancer obviously had other plans.

Unlacing Mello's pants he slipped the article of clothing off of the blonde's legs and trailed more kisses along his thighs and hipbone. Mello let out and frustrated groan when Matt's breath ghosted over his cock but the dancer ignored him, instead reaching into the bedside table for a bottle of lubricant. He coated three fingers until they were slick and pressed two into the blonde.

Mello's legs instinctually tried to clench together but he stubbornly kept them spread and shifted to get accustomed to the feeling of Matt's fingers inside of him.

The brunette captured Mello's lips to distract him as he trusted the two digits in and out before adding the third. He could tell by Mello's face that he had yet to enjoy the intrusion and focused on finding the blonde's sweet spot. He knew he found it when Mello's eyes widened and he let out a surprised moan as his walls clenched around the brunette's fingers.

He continued to thrust into and stroke the blonde's walls until the other relaxed. When Mello's muscles weren't tensed any longer Matt removed his digits and undid his pants.

Mello's eyes widened when Matt entered him. It was uncomfortable and his first instinct was to pull away but Matt placed a soft kiss against his lips and petted his hip in a calming manner.

"Trust me." The brunette murmured against his lips and the blonde nodded.

Matt set his pace in a way that would allow Mello to adjust but couldn't be described as slow. That didn't stop Mello from urging the brunette to go faster after a moment or two then taking the situation into his own hands.

Flipping them the blonde pinned Matt's hands to the bed and dropped his hips sharply. Letting out a shuddering moan as this position seemed to fill him more he rose up and dropped at a rapid pace trying his best to get Matt off. The brunette took handfuls of Mello's hair and kissed him as the blonde grinded down onto him.

Separating himself from the kiss Mello bit Matt's neck until the other whined and licked the bruised area of skin.

Matt reached between their bodies and took a hold of the blonde's member causing the consigliere to moan again. He pumped his hand and Mello threw his head back. Labored breathing, moans and the sound of skin against skin filled the air until all sound faded as Mello's orgasm hit. He vaguely registered a warm feeling filling him as he struggled to keep from collapsing on Matt.

The brunette gently flipped them again and pulled out of Mello to lie on his side beside the blonde. His eyes fluttered closed and soon he was asleep with one arm reaching out to Mello.

* * *

><p><strong>Put to rest<strong>

**What you thought of me**

**While I clean this slate**

**With the hands of uncertainty**

* * *

><p>Mello placed the repaired set of goggles on the pillow beside Matt before he left the apartment. It had been a fight getting the new lenses in but he had managed it. When he got to the base Rod was waiting for a progress report and Mello informed him that the assassin was working for another branch of the mafia, which one he didn't know. It was enough to get the man off his back but vague enough to keep anyone from suspecting Matt.<p>

For some reason over the last couple months the dancer's safety had become important to him. Seeing a gun aimed at his lover for the second time had made his heart jump into his throat. It bothered him that what had started as a simple blow-job in a club's bathroom had transformed into him sharing an apartment and lying to his boss to cover the other's ass.

Not that it wasn't a nice ass to cover, but that was beside the point.

Perching on the arm of one of the unoccupied couches he snapped off a piece of the chocolate bar that was handed to him

His boredom quickly grew as the regular hustle and bustle that filled the base progressed. For a moment he contemplated assigning tasks just for the hell of it but the thought was shattered as the lights went out.

Snatching his gun from the table in front of him he made his way by memory toward the door as the whole base seemed to plunge into thick silence.

Gunshots rang out from the hall leading to the room he was currently in and he burst from the room and made his way toward the sound. There was no one in the hall and the lights were still out leaving him to work with his instincts and senses to keep him safe.

When he reached the location of where the shots seemed to have been coming from all was silent. Raising his gun to chest level he hissed as the lights returned without warning. Blinking his eyes to adjust he made out a number of bodies, most of which were lackeys, but no sign of the intruder.

* * *

><p>Matt shivered as he watched Mello from above. The brunette had hidden himself in the air duct system before turning back on the lights. Careful to not make any noise he made his way through the vents until he reached the main room where most of the Angels were situated. Most of them had their guns drawn and were ready for action. He spotted his main target and made his way backwards until he was above the room leading off from the main one. Prying open the ventilation hatch he dropped down and removed his gun from its holster.<p>

Opening the door he shot the first person he saw—a man of average height with thinning hair—and ducked out of sight before anyone saw him. This worked at least two more times before someone was smart enough to figure out where the shots were coming from.

Giving up the game of cat and mouse he took out his other gun and opened fire on the room. It was just like all the various shooting games he had played yet so completely different. This was real life where bullets killed and you didn't respawn after ten seconds.

Making his way through the room he shot anyone in sight until he was face to face with his first target. Rod's eyes widened as he recognized the striped shirt and orange goggles. However he didn't have time to do much else before the brunette put a bullet through his head.

Turning away from the mafia boss he shot six more men before his attention was drawn to the doorway by a flash of blonde.

Mello had a reaction similar to his boss at the sight of the dancer before his eyes narrowed. The room was littered with bodies of his fellow mafia members and standing in the middle of the mess was the person he least expected to see.

Raising his right hand Matt shot the last lackey in the room and turned his full attention to Mello who had his gun aimed at the brunette.

"What are you doing?" Mello asked in a voice laced with fury.

Matt however didn't reply as he made his way toward the blonde. Mello's finger tightened on the trigger yet he couldn't bring himself to pull it back all the way.

The dancer seemed to have no problem with that however as he raise his gun and aimed it the blonde.

"Good-bye Mells." He said and pulled the trigger.

The force of the impact sent Mello stumbling until his back met the wall nearest him and his legs buckled. Bringing a hand to his chest he pulled it away to see crimson liquid before his eyes focused on the image of Matt walking from the room.

Then his gaze blurred and faded.

* * *

><p><strong>For what I've done<strong>

**I start again**

**And whatever pain may come**

**Today this ends**

**I'm forgiving what I've done!**

* * *

><p><strong>You kill me and you'll never know what happens! All questions will be answered soon.<strong>

**Leave a review.**


	21. Hit The Floor

**Hit The Floor**

* * *

><p>Sam nearly dropped the phone when Matt told her of the assassinations at the Angel's base. Her heart jumped into her throat and the first words out of her mouth were "Are you okay?"<p>

Matt was silent for a long moment then,"I'm fine. I need you to see if Mello's alright… I kind of left him."

"Left him?" she asked. Getting out of the bed she leaned over to give a sleeping Eva a quick kiss before getting dressed. Putting the phone on speaker she set it on the dresser as she pulled a clean shirt over her head.

"I have to go after the man responsible for it Sam… Just make sure Mello's safe, okay?"

"Alright. Is he still at the base?"she asked as she tugged on a pair of jeans. Grabbing up the phone and switching off the speaker she put it to her ear and retrieved her car keys from the bedside table.

"Yeah. Get him to a doctor as soon as possible. Then take him to our apartment. It's unlocked. I'll be back to check on him when I'm done."

"I will… and Matt? Be careful,"she told him before getting into her car and driving to the Angel's base.

* * *

><p><strong>There are just too many times that people have tried to look inside of me<br>Wondering what I think of you and I protect you out of courtesy  
>Too many times that I've held on when I needed to push away<br>Afraid to say what was on my mind afraid to say what I need to say**

* * *

><p>Everything was quiet when she arrived but she drew her gun just in case. The bottom floor was clear but about halfway through the second floor she started to encounter bodies. First one, then two, then three more until she just stopped counting. One man had done all this?<p>

She felt her stomach clench as she realized that Matt was going after the man that had taken out a whole mafia unit. She'd seen the brunette in action once before and he had amazed her but she was worried. She was worried that Matt couldn't handle this on his own. Pulling out her phone she dialed her lover's number and told her what was up.

"Eva, I need you to track Matt and help him out. But only if he needs it; I don't want you hurt. If things start to look like it's too much for him step in and help. Make sure the both of you get back here safe."

"Will do Sammy. Do you know who he's going after?" Evangelina asked with a yawn.

Sam looked into a room but moved on when she didn't spot Mello.

"No I don't but go by the apartment; you might catch him. Remember, don't interfere unless he needs it. Call me if anything happens."

Closing the phone she finally came to the main room and scanned it for a head of blonde hair. She missed Mello at first because he was beside the door and she was looking across the room. Then she heard a small noise beside her and whipped around, gun ready.

"Mello!" Dropping down to her knees she checked his pulse before letting out a sigh of relief as she found it. He was unconscious but he wasn't bleeding as heavily as she'd feared. He'd need a hospital though; this was beyond what her personal doctor could handle.

Tucking her gun away she grabbed Mello's arm and pulled it over her shoulder so she could pick him up piggyback style. Thanking God she wasn't wearing one of her good shirts she made her way out of the base.

Mello was surprisingly light. He wasn't exactly the weight of a kid but definitely not as heavy as she would've thought. '_It must be his build,'_ she pondered as she hunched her shoulder to keep him steady while she unlocked her car's back door. Laying the blonde across the back seat she hopped into the front seat and peeled out of the base's parking lot.

* * *

><p>When Eva pulled up to the apartment Matt was still there with Chevelle parked in her usual spot. Leaning on the steering wheel she waited for the brunette two emerge from the apartment. It took a while but finally he came down carrying to backpacks and a duffel. Starting her car as he placed the bags inside she waited for him to leave the parking lot before following.<p>

He headed toward the downtown districts where most of the office businesses were. Making sure to keep at least two cars between themselves as they progressed through the downtown streets she was slightly shocked when the gamer pulled off into the underground garage of an empty office building. Parking around the corner she made her way into the garage through the side entrance.

Matt had already left his car and was making his way up the stairs that led to the building's first floor. Walking as lightly as possible she followed him as her training with Sam kicked in. The brunette didn't seem to notice that he had a tail as he made his way through the empty building. He apparently knew where he was going as he came to a conference room with white sheets covering the furniture. It smelled like fresh paint and new carpet.

Spotting a door opposite the room she looped around and cracked it open so she could monitor without being seen. Plus how cool would she look busting in, guns ready, if Matty needed her? '_Cool as ice,' _she thought and removed her gun from its holster. She kept it held in front of herself as she knelt down to watch what transpired inside the room.

Matt was sitting calmly in a chair that was beside the table waiting for whoever he was meeting up with. What she wasn't expecting was to see a familiar drug importer. Her eyes widened as Daniel greeted Matt politely before taking the seat at the head of the table with his two body guards flanking the begoggled dancer.

* * *

><p><strong>There are so many things you say that make me feel you've crossed the line<br>What goes up will surely fall and I'm counting down the time  
>Cause I've had so many standoffs with you it's about as much as I can stand<br>So I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine**

* * *

><p>"Good morning Mr. Assassin," Daniel greeted with a fake smile. Eva couldn't see Matt's expression well due to the fact that there was a lump of bodyguard blocking her view but she noticed that the hacker's left hand (it being the only hand she could see) clenched into a fist.<p>

"I trust you got your job done?"the man continued and Matt nodded. "What about my specific targets Mr Jeevas?" The fist unclenched so the gamer could dig his nails into his thigh.

"Any and every person was killed on sight. Afterward I took out Ross and then his consigliere... Mello,"Matt told him in a bored tone.

Daniel's smile widened. "Very good. Do you have proof? It's hard for me to believe you'd kill your 'lover' without hesitation."

Matt frowned. "Proof would only create unnecessary evidence to hide later.

You know I did as you asked since my only other option was to be killed," the gamer pointed out and the older man nodded thoughtfully.

"You're right, I wouldn't want to have to clean up any evidence... Therefore I am going to have to negate my portion of our agreement."

As the man finished speaking Matt felt a gun pressed to the back of his head. He could tell by the angle that it was the guard to his right. Raising his hands in a gesture of mock surrender he let a small smile grace his features before sighing.

Eva's grip on her gun tightened but something kept her from showing herself just yet. Filing away all the things she'd heard to tell Sam later she slowing straightened.

Seeing movement from the door Evangelina was hiding behind Matt glanced in that direction in the same instant that he kicked the chair back into the legs of the man aiming the gun at him. He brought up his arm to push the firearm toward the bodyguard on the right just as the trigger was pulled. The man on the right collapsed with a bullet hole in his head and the gamer grabbed the left man's arm and slammed his fist into his atom's apple. Not bothering to watch as he choked to death on his own blood the brunette aimed his newly acquired gun at Daniel. The businessman had an expression of awe on his face and had to hold back a smile. The boy was truly remarkable.

* * *

><p><strong>One minute you're on top<br>Next you're not missed your shot  
>Making you're heart stop<br>You think you've won  
>And then its all gone<strong>

* * *

><p>"Go ahead and pull the trigger Mr Jeevas; I've already accomplished my goal," he told Matt.<p>

"And what goal would that be?" the begoggled hacker asked suspiciously.

"Why, killing the son of Alexander Keehl of course. He was a disadvantage to my boss so I was asked to eliminate the threat," Daniel explained and Matt smirked.

"Well I hate to inform you but Mello is very much alive. It looks as if you've failed at your job," Matt told him before pulling the trigger one last time. The man was dead before he hit the ground.

Tossing the gun on the table like it might bite him he turned to stare at the door that Eva was stationed behind. "You can come out now."

Evangelina emerged from the other room with a pout on her face. "How'd you know I was there?" she asked as she crossed her arms across her chest. It made her look like a child and Matt had to hold back a smile.

"I saw you move," he told her and the pout morphed into a scowl.

"Then why didn't you shoot? Not that I wanted you to!" she quickly ammended. "It's just... I could've been and enemey or something and you'd be dead right now!"

But the gamer was already shaking his head before she was done talking. "If you wanted to do me harm you would have shown yourself while I was still outnumbered."

The sprightly redhead sighed and tucked her gun away. "Why do you always have to be smart?" She acted in a put-out way. "Besides Sam's not gonna be too happy when she hears about your encounter with dear Dannyboy. You were supposed to kill him not kill for him," she pointed out before leading the way out the building.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I'll never trust a single thing you say<br>You knew your lies would divide us but you lied anyway  
>And all the lies have got you floating up above us all<br>But what goes up has got to fall**

* * *

><p>Eva drove Matt to the hospital where her partner was waiting. Sam flung her arms around Matt in a bone-crushing hug when she saw him unscathed. Then she raised her hand and allowed her palm to meet Matt's cheek with a sharp sound. He stood, stunned, raising a hand to his reddening cheek before looking at her and blinking.<p>

"Eva told me what you did you stupid shit!" she hissed in a venomous tone. He blinked several times before plopping down in a chair and relaxing.

"It was either kill them, or he'd kill me on sight. I knew what I was doing and you can't honestly say that you're upset about the absence of the Angels."

Sam clenched her fists and started trembling. Her body went rigid and her lips pressed firmly together as she tried to find an argument against him. All to no avail. She sighed and went limp before sitting in the chair next to him.

"You could have been hurt. Hell, you could have been killed! You went through and killed all of them?! Matt, it was suicide!"

"But it saved his life!" Matt growled. Sam stopped short and Matt's eyes widened while his expression took on one of shock. He hadn't meant to say that.

"You love him," Sam whispered reverently. Matt grit his teeth and shook his head. "Alright then, explain. Why were you so adamant about keeping him alive, hm?"

"I don't love him, I promised myself that I wouldn't do that again, but he makes me happy. He treats me like no one ever has before and I feel safe with him. I've never had that before..."

"Making promises to oneself is the greatest mistake man will make. Keeping promises to oneself is the greatest feat man ca accomplish," Eva broke in absentmindedly. She thumbed through a magazine without looking up. Sam looked over at Matt.

"She's right Matt. You might have promised yourself that you wouldn't love again, but you love him."

Matt thought over Eva and Sam's words as he made his way to Mello's room. The blonde was out of surgery and had been placed in a private room.

Sure he had feelings for Mello, but love?

Slipping inside the hospital room he approached the bed and watched Mello as he slept. He looked pale and sick with all the white surrounding him, his hair lacking its usual shine. Leaning down he placed a kiss against the blonde's lips like he had done once before. This time Mello's eyes stayed closed, his breathing even, as pain relievers kept him in a med induced slumber.

When the brunette exited the room the only proof of his presence was a folded piece of paper on the bedside table.

* * *

><p><strong>And now it's all gone.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	22. Take Me On The Floor

**So, some of you were excited about what the piece of paper that Matt gave Mello said. Well...**

**Take Me On The Floor**

* * *

><p>Mello sat on the hospital bed clenching the piece of paper he'd found on his night table with numb fingers. It only held three lines of writing but they had pulled him up short and made a wry smile curve his lips. They also made anger flare within him and his hands clenched into fists, crushing the paper into a ball.<p>

_Dear Mells,_

That part had brought the smile.

_Oops I guess I shot ya'_

Then the shock,

_Love Matty_

And finally the anger.

That was it. Everything about the little note was sarcastic and patronizing. Throwing the paper toward the trashcan he plopped back against the flat pillow on the hospital bed and waited for the doctor to discharge him. There was no way he was staying here now that he was conscious.

* * *

><p>When Mello got to the apartment it was quiet and had the feel of a building that hadn't been occupied for a while. Making his way to his bedroom he quickly stripped out of the sweatpants and shirt the hospital had given him and hopped in the shower. Washing his hair and body thoroughly he sighed as the hot water caused his muscles to relax.<p>

After a good thirty minutes, when the water had run cold, he stepped out of the shower and toweled off before putting on a pair of leather pants and a form fitting t-shirt.

Lying on the bed he closed his eyes as exhaustion overtook him but after a while he realized that he wouldn't be able to take a nap. The stupid note was bugging him and no matter how much he wanted to dismiss it as the parting words of one bitchy begoggled dancer he couldn't. He knew that Matt wouldn't have bothered to leave a note if he didn't care, if the note had meant nothing.

* * *

><p>Things didn't click until a month later. Mello had just finished giving commands to a group of new recruited lackeys and started to hum. It started off as a mindless distraction before catching a rhythm until a familiar set of lyrics popped into his head.<p>

_Oops I Guess I Shot Ya_

_My Finger's On The Trigger_

_I Had A Bullet With Your Name On It_

_Click Click_

Mello straightened up from his lounging position with a curse and stomped out of the room. Fishing his keys from the recesses of his pants he hopped on his motorcycle and mad his way to an all too familiar club.

* * *

><p>It wasn't like Mello hadn't looked for Matt at the club, in fact he'd become a regular; staying for however long Matt's regular shifts would last before leaving.<p>

This time he made his way to the back offices and stormed into the one that he knew Andrew occupied.

"Where is he?" he asked and the older blonde shrugged.

"I don't know Mello; he didn't tell me where he went, just asked for four hundred bucks and left." Andrew answered, already knowing what the topic of the question was about. This was the first Mello had ever asked him right out about where his god-son was instead of asking to pass along messages. He was really kind of disappointed in the blonde's efforts to find Matt honestly.

"And you gave it to him?" Mello asked incredulously to only be answered with another shrug as the club owner poured himself a drink.

"I've known Marlene, Matt's mother, for long enough to know she's too stubborn to ask for my help outright. When they first moved down here she refused to take any of the money I offered her..." Gulping down the shot he sat his glass aside and steepled his fingers on the desk before leveling his sharp green eyes at Mello.

"I've also known Matt long enough to realized that he's gained his mother's stubbornness and then some. So if the kid comes and asks me of all people for that much money then he's desperate."

The consigliere was silent for a long moments then; "Do you know anywhere that he would've gone; somewhere he thought was safe?"

Andrew ran a hand through his hair and nodded. "LA. It's the only place I can think of. He was real close to a girl from there."

Mello's eyes lit up in recognition and he thanked the club owner distractedly before leaving. Andrew watched the younger blonde stride from his office and decided he liked Mello. Despite his girlish looks he was obliviously a good part of Matt's like. Well a better part of Matt's life; he doubted that a mafia consigliere was much of a good influence.

* * *

><p><strong>You captivate me, something about you has got me<strong>

**I was lonely now you make me feel alive**

**Will you be mine tonight?**

* * *

><p>Matt smiled as he spotted a familiar head of blonde hair. Who knew Mello would have followed him all the way to Los Angeles. Of course he'd hoped but, he had never really thought it would happen. After all he was just a good fuck to the blonde, or so he'd thought.<p>

He really liked Mello. He had from the beginning and slowing they'd become friends, then something more, and while no one have ever uttered the words "boyfriend" or "love" he'd known there was something more between them.

It brought him back to what Sam and Eva had said. Did he really love the blonde? Sure he was against making himself vulnerable in such a way after Jay, but had he? Had he let Mello in unknowingly? The day that he had walked into Julie's old apartment he'd answered his own question.

Yes, he loved Mello but it was too late to do anything about it. The blonde probably hated him. Having cut all his connections back in New York, he had't even know for sure if Mello had recovered. The other could've still be in a coma, never having read his note and not aware that Matt was all the way on the other side of the country hoping Mello would walk into his life like some B-rated romance movie and kiss him senseless.

Taking the tray of drinks from Henry, who was on bar-tending duty tonight, he made his way through the club offering drinks and collecting cash while keeping his eyes trained on his lover's movements. _'Where they even still lover's anymore?_' he wondered.

* * *

><p><strong>My heart is racing as you're moving closer<strong>

**You take me higher with every breath I take**

**Would it be wrong to stay?**

* * *

><p>Once the tray was empty he tucked it under his arm and made his way back to the counter. It wasn't until he was halfway there that he noticed he'd lost sight of Mello. Stopping he looked around only to have his breath hitch as a familiar set of hands gripped his waist.<p>

"Looking for someone?" Mello asked and Matt swallowed, his mouth suddenly going dry. When the brunette didn't answer Mello sighed. "You know, the least you could do after I come from the other fucking side of the country to kick your ass is say _'Hello'_."

Matt smiled and turned around to look at the blonde. "Hello Mello." The dancer, eh waiter, said with a grin and Mello felt like his stomach was doing somersaults.

The brunette wrapped his arms around the blonde, the tray pressing against the others back as he leaned forward to hug him. "I missed you Mells."

Mello frowned. "I'm still pissed at you. You're lucky I'm not beating the shit out of you. You shot me, you bitch!"

Now it was Matt's turn to frown at the blonde as if he was ruining the moment by being upset about being shot in the chest.

"We'll talk about it later; I'm off in forty minutes." the brunette said before disappearing into the crowd.

Mello scowled and made his way to one of the club's corner booths. He made sure to keep an eye on Matt though, in case the brunette decided to slip away.

* * *

><p><strong>One look at you and I know what you're thinking<strong>

**Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down**

**You turn me inside out**

* * *

><p>Once Matt clocked out he made his way to the booth Mello was waiting in and motioned for the blonde to follow him out the back.<p>

Once outside Matt lit up and gave a groan as sweet, sweet nicotine filled his lungs. Mello crossed his arms and although it wasn't exactly cold in the California night he shivered.

"Start talking." The blonde ordered and Matt removed the cigarette from his lips to blow a smoke ring in the air.

"I shot you—"

"Well no shit!" Mello cut in, fist clenched, only to have Matt roll his eyes.

"God you're annoying right now; must be lack of sex or something." The ex-dancer commented.

"Oh and I supposed you haven't had any shortage in fucks, have you?" Mello snapped.

"As a matter of fact, I haven't you asshole. It's hard making money legally and you wouldn't believe the offers I've gotten. So shut up and let me finish!" Matt exclaimed and the other folded his arms over his chest while plastering a glare on his face.

"Go ahead." He said and Matt smiled.

"Thank you. Anyway, I shot you… but not for the reason I wanted to! I shot you because I was protecting you." Mello raised an eyebrow but kept silent. "I was enlisted by Sam to take out a man named Daniel Portwood. Everything was going smoothly until he ambushed me and gave me an assignment. Either I kill you and your boss Ross, or he'd have someone else do it and have me killed. So seeing only one way out, I took it and shot you. Don't get me wrong though, I knew you would live –but I couldn't take you to the hospital; so I had Sam do it. "

Mello waited for Matt to continue but when the brunette did nothing other than smoke the last of his cigarette. Mello unfolded his arms with a sigh and punched the other in the face.

However he caught Matt around the waist and kissed him quickly before pulling back. "That had to be the lamest, most idiotic explanation ever," he said before pushing Matt toward the parking lot. "C'mon, you owe me sex for the next month. Wherever I want it, whenever I want it, no if ands or buts."

* * *

><p><strong>Take me on the floor<strong>

**I can't take it any more **

**I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love**

* * *

><p>Matt followed along with a grin, which widened when Mello exclaimed:<p>

"And it better be good!"

* * *

><p><strong>Just take me on the floor <strong>

**I can give you more**

**So please don't stop!**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter went so completely off from what I originally had planned but I like it…sorta. If it seems like a filler I'm sorry but at least I got MxM back together. Also the note...wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Sorry about that. I made it all dramtic and stuff so if it dissappointed some of you I didn't mean to do that.<strong>

**Drop a review and let me know what you think. **

**PS: Next chappie is going to be the epilogue in which there is smutt (maybe) and fluffiness and something you've all been waiting for as well as a surprise!**


	23. Kiss Me

**This epilogue is dedicated. To who, you ask?**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! **

**All of you that read, reviewed, subscribed, and favorited are so wonderful. Thank you so much.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: Kiss Me<strong>

* * *

><p>Matt blinked his eyes open with a yawn and stretched before letting out a groan. His body ached, his legs were sore, and his ass hurt. Despite all that, he felt a smile grace his face. Looking over at Mello who was lying on his side with his arms cradling his pillow Matt felt a flutter go through him.<p>

Was this what people called love...?

He didn't have time to focus on that string of thought, as icy blue eyes hazed with sleep opened to connect with his.

Matt felt heat rise in his cheeks and he turned, sitting up with a wince and swinging his legs out of the bed. A hand closed around his wrist, tugging him backwards. He looked back over his shoulder to find that the blonde had kicked the cover away from himself, revealing his naked body and full erection.

Matt yelped as he was pulled down onto his back, suddenly covered by the blonde. Matt gasped and whimpered when his mouth was attacked and plundered by his... lover? Boyfriend? What did Mello count as?

* * *

><p><strong>Your heart's against my chest <strong>

**Lips pressed to my neck **

**I've fallen for your eyes **

**But they don't know me yet**

* * *

><p>His thoughts were soon drawn away when Mello's fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking him with soft and gentle touches that had him arching and panting in a matter of minutes. The brunette groaned softly when two fingers were pushed into him at once, arching and rocking against the digits.<p>

Exhaustion from lack of sufficient sleep made Matt fall against the bed, limp under Mello's hands and unable to do much except for pant and groan. The blonde sloppily coated his erection in lube before pushing into Matt's body with a groan. Matt whimpered when the blonde stopped and looked up in confusion. Mello's hands smoothed the hair out of Matt's eyes and he leaned down, kissing his lips softly. Then he leaned back and started moving, thrusting shallowly at first. As sleep disappeared and lust consumed his eyes, his movements became more harsh and forceful, though the touches his hands administered were still gentle; a complete contradiction. The contrast had the dancer panting and whimpering, trying to decide what he liked more.

Matt threw his head back and moaned languidly as he came, causing the blonde to gasp and fall forward on his arms, thrusting two or three more times erratically and shakily before spilling his seed into Matt's body. The brunette whimpered at the feeling, falling back against the pillows and sighing as Mello pulled out.

The blonde stared at his bed-mate slightly irritated with his lack of movement. As of late, Matt was rather affectionate after sex and his lack of action was irritating (and a little concerning, though he wouldn't say it). He wrapped his arm around Matt's waist and pulled him over, crushing the brunette to his chest. Matt sighed tiredly and relaxed into the embrace, not thinking about the action or the oddity of it. Nor was he thinking about the words that tumbled from his kiss bruised lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss me like you wanna be loved <strong>

**Wanna be loved **

**Wanna be loved**

* * *

><p>"I love you Mells," he murmured and the blonde went rigid before pulling back. He sat up and looked down at Matt with an odd expression. Matt sat up as well, trying to consistently meet the azure eyes but failing. He looked down at his fists clenched in his lap, glancing up at Mello's slightly confused and shocked expression. When the weight of the bed shifted and Mello got up, sauntering to the bathroom, Matt didn't even glance up, instead clenching his fists tighter and trying to swallow the burning tears.<p>

Stubbornly wiping at his eyes with the sheet he felt relief wash through him as the phone rang. He didn't want Mello to see him cry like a girl…then again he had every right to. Right?

Making his way through the living room, which had been redecorated in the exact same way as Julie had had it when he lived here after he'd picked up everything from storage, he picked up the shrilling device before even getting a chance to wonder about who might possibly have this number. He certainly hadn't given it to anyone and the records of the apartment had been cleared from the complexes computer system in order to keep it vacant in case Matt ever wanted it back.

Raising the phone to his ear he sniffed to get rid of any evidence that he'd been crying before saying "Hello,".

"Matty!" A familiar voice yelled from the other end of the line and the brunette pulled the earpiece from his ear with a wince.

"Eva…you have my number…." He said and heard a mew of sound. He was almost positive that the spritely red-head was pouting.

"No need to sound so unenthusiastic about it. It's not like I'm gonna' prank call you while you and Mello are having 'intimate' time, although that would be fun… Anywho, I'm calling to give you a rain check on how things are going down here. Sam's still pissed at you for leaving without letting her know but I took her mind of that pretty successfully, if ya' know what I mean." She gave a little fake, perverted laugh. "Also Mello left too so be on a look out for Mr Sexy-in-Leather. What else…." She paused and Matt sighed.

"Eva you can call me later if you'd like, right now—"

"Shhhh! Shut up Matt; I almost remembered… Oh yeah! Sam made me the new leader of the Angels—"

"What?!" Matt choked out and Eva sighed.

"Well with both you and Mells gone someone needed to take the position to keep order within the mafia. Believe it or not but New York runs on the crime world and if one of the units collapses the Big Apple's gonna take a bite." The redheaded woman said and Matt nodded.

"I know that Eva, I was just shocked that you'd gained the position this quick." He replied and Eva laughed.

"Well it's not like the Angels had any sort of stability after you massacred them." She said and Matt resisted the urge to flinch at the reminder of the crime he'd committed to keep Mello safe.

And for what? For the off chance that Mello cared for him beyond sex? For the chance that the blonde returned his feelings, if only a little?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I've been feeling everything <strong>

**From hate to love **

**From love to lust **

**From lust to truth **

**I guess that's how I know you**

* * *

><p>When Mello emerged from the room Matt had already finished his conversation with Eva and was making breakfast. It was strange how quiet and simple life had become once he moved away from New York; how much easier living was.<p>

Setting a plate of chocolate chip waffles in front of Mello Matt made his way to the room without saying a word to the blonde. Fifteen minutes later, after donning his uniform and looting around for him handheld game, he left for work at the club.

…

Slipping back into the routine of working at a club Matt waited tables and accepted tips with a smile. Comments and harmless endearments were exchanged and Matt was soon flirting like normal as he delivered drinks.

Taking his serving tray back from the bartender with another set of orders perched precariously on the flat plastic disk he made his way through the crowd. Luckily he wasn't working the floor like some of the other servers. That was a real pain since the dancers often jostled the drinks and the music made it hard to hear orders.

Setting a glass of whiskey in front of a raven haired man he froze as the other smiled and black eyes met his own.

Alex…?

Feeling a chill run though him as his pulse jumped he felt the urge to run but his muscles would move.

_Alex is dead. _He reassured himself but his stomach was still tying itself in knots. Leaving the table as quickly as possible he didn't bother to deliver the other drinks but sat the tray on the bar and made his way out back. He needed a smoke.

Taking the pack from his back pocket and shaking a cancer stick into his palm, he placed it to his lips. He didn't realize his hands were shaking until he tried to light it. Stooping over the little plastic lighter he bit out a curse around his cigarette as he tried to get it to light.

"Here." A voice said and steady the lighter long enough for the tobacco to catch.

"Thank you." Matt told him and glanced up at…Mello? "What are you doing here?" The brunette asked and Mello shrugged.

"I've got nothing better to do so I came down here to watch you work. Arrived just in time to see you run out too." The blonde paused for a moment before doing the unexpected. Removing the cigarette from Matt's lips he kissed the startled waiter.

"What's wrong?" he asked and Matt shivered as their lips brushed.

"Nothing." He replied and Mello's lips moved to his neck.

"You sure?" he asked as he kissed the other's pale throat. Matt gulped and felt sadness sweep through his body as he realized that this was all they would ever amount to. All they ever were and would be was a quick blowjob in a club bathroom, a lustful fuck in a locked practice room, and another in the outside alley behind a bar.

That wasn't what Matt wanted and yet he didn't know what he wanted. He certainly wanted more than this but did he want love?

* * *

><p><strong>I was made to keep your body warm <strong>

**But I'm cold as, the wind blows **

**So hold me in your arms**

* * *

><p>What he wanted was for Mello to hold him, to make him feel special but when he'd dared to reach for intimacy, when he had said those three damned words, the blonde had turned cold.<p>

Craning his neck back to allow Mello more access (Because what more was he than a quick fuck?) he looked up at the stars filling the night sky as his breath ghosted in the air.

…

As Mello moved his lips back up to Matt's own the brunette threw himself into the kiss, grasping at anything to make his feelings and thoughts vanish. Yes he was distracting himself but he also knew that when the lust had died down he'd still feel the same, so why not milk the situation of all it's worth while he could?

However Mello surprised him again by pulling Matt into an embrace and brushing his ear with his lips. Words were whispered huskily and they left the alley, Matt taking Chevelle and Mello riding his bike as they made their way back to the apartment.

…

When they reached their destination and had successfully managed to stumble their way into the apartment their lips met once more. Mello's hands found the hem of Matt's shirt and quickly lifted it over his head, the brunette mirroring the action with the blonde.

Everything was a quick frenzy and soon both men were panting as nails, lips, and teeth, met and marked pale skin. Matt's fingers tangled in blonde strands of hair as their hips grinded together. Clothes were haphazardly thrown away to corners of the living room and Mello pulled Matt down onto the couch.

A low moan escaped the brunette as Mello pushed two saliva coated fingers into his entrance and he bucked against the digits. His brain was fogged with lust and yet he still felt the same stabbing of pain as he had when Mello had rejected him. A third finger was soon added as Mello prepared him and Matt felt a jolt go through him as they brushed his prostate. Burying his face in Mello's neck as the blonde removed the fingers he squeezed his eyes shut with a whimper as Mello pushed into him.

The blonde remained stationary for a long moment before thrusting forward. At first the movements were shallow but they soon grew deeper and faster before slowing down to an almost tortured pace.

Placing butterfly kisses against Mello's throat Matt moaned as the blonde thrusted into him. Mello took hold of each of the brunette's hands and intertwined their fingers as he placed them above Matt's head.

Quickening his pace until he was pounding into the brunette he kissed the other fiercely before resting his forehead against Matt's.

"Matt….I…" He began but cut himself short as he placed both of Matt's hand in one of his own and used the other to pump the brunette's cock. Matt let out another moan and bucked up into the touch as he came.

Continuing to thrust into the lean body beneath his, Mello kissed Matt quickly before moving his lips to the other's ear. "Matt, I love you." He said in a quick breathless whisper

A few erratic jerks of his hips later and Mello came as well riding out his orgasm with a breathless moan.

They both laid there in a sweaty pile until they recovered their breath and even after that Mello simply took the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over them as he held Matt in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>This feels like I've fallen in love <strong>

**Fallen in love **

**Fallen in love**

* * *

><p><strong>And that, my lovelies, is the end. Thank you so much for reading. <strong>


	24. Acknowledgements

**Acknowledgements  
><strong>

**This is the last update you'll get from this story promise. (I'll stop spamming you with notices!) It's not really a chapter. I just wanted to acknowledge some people. **

**Thank you to all of those that reviewed, favorite, and alerted. I appreciate it so much. Honestly this story would be what it is without all the awesome feedback I've gotten from ya'll. I really can't thank you enough.**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks!<strong>

**giinniirox: You're the greatest Beta I could ever hope for and I thank you so much for catching all my frustrating mistakes. It really helped me out a lot. Also thanks for giving me inspiration when I was stuck. I know I'm terrible at updating but you helped me out more than you could ever imagine. So thank you so much for being an amazing Son and Beta for me. **

**CatatonicVanity: You've been my inspiration to keep writing and honestly this story would be anywhere near done without you and your amazing mind. Thank you so much for all your help throughout the story as well as throughout the last couple week. I could've have written the last two chapters without you and I appreciate you so much.**

* * *

><p><strong>Song List:<strong>

_Revolver by Madonna_ (featuring Lil' Wayne)

_Knife Called Lust_ by Hollywood Undead

_Remember The Name_ by Fort Minor

_Sympathy For The Devil_ by Rolling stones (The Neptunes Remix)

_I'm A Slave For You_ by Britney Spears

_Closer _by Nine Inch Nails

_Move Your Body_ by My Darkest Days

_Twisted Transistor_ by Korn

_Break Me, Shake Me_ by Savage Garden

_Build God Then We'll Talk _by Panic! At The Disco

_Don't Stay_ by Linkin Park

_Blow Me Away_ by Breaking Benjamin

_Crawl_ by Breaking Benjamin

_We're In This Together_ by Nine Inch Nails

_I Feel Perfect_ by Porcelain And The Tramps

_The Reason_ by Hoobastank

_When I'm Gone_ by 3 Doors Down

_What I've Done_ by Linkin Park

_Hit The Floor_ by Linkin Park

_Take Me On The Floor_ by The Veronicas

_Kiss Me_ by Ed Sheeran

* * *

><p><strong>Final Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata. All songs used throughout this story belong to their respected artist and publishers. <strong>


End file.
